Reflection In the Mirror
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Sequel to Out of Time. Sylar and Gabby spend the summer in Mexico. After seeing a man dead, it confirms Sylar's fears. This death ignites a search for a new Hero that will change everything. Meanwhile, the search for Jade is put on hold.
1. Good Times In Mexico

I don't know HEROES. HEROES in the property of NBC.

Author's Note: This is the Sequel to Out of Time. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 1 Good Times in Mexico

He walked towards me with a drink in hand. He looked like any other tourist in Mexico, but I know that Gabriel "Sylar" Gray was more then just another person. Sylar had an ability called intuitive aptitude, which makes him have a condition called the hunger. The hunger makes him want more abilities. I know first hand what Sylar's power could do, having almost become a victim myself. Sylar use to be a watchmaker before turning to a life villainy and murder. Sylar decided he didn't want to be that anymore so he'd been trying to keep the hunger under control. You might ask why I would be with someone with that kind of baggage. Well first of all he was was once my client, second of all he was my boyfriend.

"Any luck?" I said taking the drink out of his hand and taking a sip.

"No. I thought we would have found him by now?" Sylar said.

"Are you sure that woman was right?" I asked.

"Yes, she said we would find what we need in Mexico" Sylar said sitting by the chair in front of me.

" What else did she say?" I asked him.

" She Said, that your chance at redemption will come in a form in a person who is the mirror image of you." Sylar said.

"So she is saying that there is going to be another person with your ability and you have to help him or her " I said matter of factly. Sylar gave me a know it all look. I was slightly annoyed that he just assumed it was a guy.

"Yes but so far we found nothing." Sylar said bitterly.

"Cheer up, we have to go back to New York tomorrow." I said.

"Can't we stay for another week" Sylar said.

"Why do you want to stay for another week?" I asked him taking off my sunglasses.

"Because I want to stay and find that person, you don't understand how bad I was when I first developed my ability." Sylar said. I can picture a younger Sylar being alone and not knowing what was happening to him.

"You mean you want to put off the merciless teasing Erin and Elle would put us through when we get back." I asked him pretending to be shocked.

"I don't know what those girls thought we were going to do in Mexico, play scrabble." He said smirking.

"Don't laugh, we actually did do play scrabble the first night we were here remember." I said smiling.

"Gab" Sylar said looking at me seriously.

"What" I said anxiously

"I was wondering, before we get back to New York, would you like to meet my dad?" Sylar asked.

"The one that sold you, or the one that left you and your mom?" I asked him. One particular sticky point for Sylar was his dad and his adoptive father. I knew his adoptive mother was no saint either.

"My real dad" Sylar said.

"I thought he was dead?" I asked him.

"He's dying, but he is still alive" Sylar.

"Why do you want me to meet him so bad" I asked him

"Well one of the things in life, I was deprived of was bring my girlfriend home to meet my parents" Sylar said.

"Fine, if it gets us back to New York any quicker" I said.

"You're still worried about Jade, aren't you" Sylar said.

"I don't trust her with my friends alone while we are away." I said.

"Well she did run away in the alley. She must be somewhat afraid of you." He said. I knew that my sister would never face me by herself. She knew better.

"Mrs. Gabrielle Gray" The hotel employee asked. I raised my hand.

"Tell me why you had us book as a married couple again" I asked Sylar.

"It would look weird if we didn't and why deny the inedible" Sylar said smirking.

"Oh good, here our plane tickets for tomorrow." I said taking them out of the envelope.

"Are Mohinder and Elle back from India" He asked.

"They got back two days ago" I said.

"I'm going to miss my alone time with you" Sylar said looking at me.

"We can always come back on our honeymoon" I said.

"Oh so in another a hundred years" Sylar smirked. I had to laugh. Sylar knew it won't be that long before we get married.

We went back to our hotel room. Mexico was beautiful at night. Everything seemed so peaceful. Out of the blue we heard a scream in the night. Sylar and I went out by a crowd of people. What I saw made me ill. A man was lying on the ground with his skill exposed.

"What did he do with the brain? Eat it?" I asked Sylar looking away.

"Gab that's disgusting" Sylar said. I gave him a not funny glare.

"We have to go back and warn everyone. If there is another person with my ability, he's going to kill a lot of people" Sylar said.

"You don't even know if the person with the ability is a guy, what makes you think it would help to warn people" I asked.

"Look I know it's a guy because so far guys have only gotten that ability" Sylar said.

"Who else do you know that have your ability?" I asked him.

"My dad" Sylar said bitterly. I could see why Sylar wanted to visit his dad.


	2. Family Reunion

I Love Heroes. I just don't own them. All characters are property of NBC. Love you Emily and Erika.

* * *

Ch. 2 Family Reunion

We didn't sleep at all. I was looking out the window every hour. Sylar assured me that no one would dare try anything with him around. When daybreak came we went straight to the airport. We got on the plane for an hour. We had a six hour layover. Sylar's dad was about 30 minutes away. I could tell it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit.

Samson Gray's house was nothing special. It was an old broken-down trailer. I could tell Sylar didn't want to be here. It was like he was personally disgusted even being here. He once told me that He might have done many things, but he would never leave his child. I took his hand and gave him an encouraging look.

"Make sure to stay close to me" Sylar said.

"Is he that bad?" I asked.

"Yes! What ever he says just don't listen to him." Sylar said. I nodded. Holding hands we entered the house together.  
The inside of the house was even worse. It definitely looked like he lived alone. Sylar told me about their first meeting. It did not go well, or as Sylar expected. I think Sylar wanted a reason to kill him. He said that being his dad was ill he though it was best to just let him die. Sylar called out for his father. A man with an oxygen tank came out.

"You!" Samson said angrily.

"Hello Father" Sylar said coldly. He brought me closer to him.

"Hello Gabriel" Samson said coldly. I was shocked at how little feeling he had for Sylar.

"Who is this" Samson said looking at me with distain.

"This is Gabrielle White. My girlfriend" Sylar said. I squeezed his hand.

"Um, she is very pretty. It going to be really hard on you when she ends up like your mother." Samson said cruelly. I was shocked. Sylar looked livid.

"You are in no position to judge anyone." Sylar said coldly.

"You know in the end she will just leave you" Samson said. I hated that he acted like I wasn't even here.

"I would never leave him like you did" I snapped. I hated this guy more by the second.

"I supposed you will get married." Samson chuckled like it was some joke.

"Mr. Gray I love you son. He doesn't need nor want your approval." I said firmly.

"Everything that I am I didn't get from you." Sylar shot as his dad.

"Then way are you here." He asked.

"I didn't come here to talk about my life, I came to ask you a few questions" Sylar sneered at him.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Do you know anyone else with our ability" Sylar asked.

"Only you." Samson replied.

"Did any one else in are family have any abilities" Sylar asked.

"Not that I know of" Samson replied not meeting Sylar's eyes. He started coughing. He put his oxygen mask on.

"When did you start developing your ability" Sylar asked. He still was on edge like any minute his dad would attack.

"In My twenties" He replied quickly.

"Is that all?" Samson said annoyed after he was finished coughing.

"Yes!" Sylar said equally annoyed. We were about to leave when Sylar sudden exclaimed in pain. To my horror I saw a knife in his back. Calmly he took the knife out. Sylar motioned me to run. He followed soon after.

"That went well" I said sarcastically.

"I am so sorry. It was stupid of me to bring you here.' Sylar said bitterly. I took his hand.

"It's ok. I had an idea it was going to go like that" I told him. We got into the care and went back to the airport.

Waiting for the plane to board was torture. Sylar was silent. I wished I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry my dad was so blunt about out relationship." Sylar said.

"That's ok he was at least right about us getting married one day" I said

"Then why the wait?" Sylar asked me.

"I don't know nerves I guess" I admitted.

"I understand, but how much longer are we going to wait." He asked.

"Well,… I don't know. I guess when you ask me" I said. Suddenly I realized what I just said. The more arrogant smirk was now on Sylar's face. Sylar go something out of his coat pocket.

"Gabby will you marry me" Sylar said sweetly. I was now aware of people staring. The all had the same look. Say Yes.

"Yes" I said smiled defeated. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. The room burst into applause. It was a very interesting way to propose I have to admit.

I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep. Luckily Sylar and I were in the same row. I hated planes. At least I could close the window. Halfway through the flight I feel asleep. I dreamed of Erin and Elle reacting to my news. I missed them so much. I haven't seen the new Mrs. Suresh since the wedding and Erin since the day we left. I couldn't wait to see them.

I woke up with my head on Sylar's shoulder. We were in New York. It was pretty late when we got to New York. I left Peter a text saying we were home. While driving I got really excited to see New York again. We passed my old high school. Sylar asked me if I missed going to school. I automatically said no. It was so good to be back home. I had to tell Peter about the new "Sylar".


	3. Homecoming

I own nothing. NBC owns Heroes. Klienfield is featured on the t.v. show Say Yes To The Dress. I am just a poor writer who is just wants to meet Zachary Quinto.

* * *

Ch. 3 Homecoming

I was so relieved when we were finally at the apartment. I wanted to dance when I saw my door to my apartment. I was so tired. In reality I didn't do much today, but I was just so tired. I opened my door. I was suddenly on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Gabby, I was just so happy that your home!" Elle said helped me off the ground. She then brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"Geez Elle don't break the girl" Erin laughed.

"How was your summer?" I asked

"Not as good as yours I expect" Elle said. Erin giggled.

"What we just played Scrabble all summer" Sylar smirked. I gave him a nasty glare.

"Wow you guys sure took long enough to get back." Erin commented. She obviously wasn't going to let the scrabble comment go.

Sylar told them about what happened in Mexico. They were horrified that there was another person with Sylar's ability running around. I knew that they weren't use to all of the difficulties that comes when you have an ability. Before they came to New York they had a quiet life in Tennessee. That all changed last year when both sisters were brought into Arthur and Jade's scheme to create an army of special people.

"This is bad right' Erin said timidly.

"Not yet but if we found him we might be able to help him before he does anything worse" Sylar said.

"Gabby what's that on your left hand?" Elle asked shocked.

"I don't believe it!" Erin said.

"It sure took you long enough" Elle sniggered at Sylar.

"We get to plan another wedding!" Erin said happily.

"We so need to go to Klienfield" Elle said.

"I call to make an appointment tomorrow." Erin said excitedly.

"Wait guys we just got engaged" I said overwhelmed. They laughed.

"Erin has something she has to tell you" Elle said nudging Erin.

"I moving in with Peter" Erin mumbled. Immediately I had to give her hell. It was just so funny. Erin found out that payback's a bitch.

"What have you guys doing while we were in Mexico" I giggled.

"Playing twister." She replied. We were all laughing. I yawned.

"You ok!" Elle said.

"I am so tired" I said.

"Why don't you go to bed, we will talk more in the morning." Erin said. I agreed.

"Not you Sylar" Elle warned. Sylar who had a face that was perfect for five year old getting caught stealing sweets before dinner.

"Goodnight Sylar" I said kissing him.

"See you in the morning" Sylar said.

I got up at 11 the next day. When I got up I was not feeling well. I felt a little dizzy. I got up hoping the feeling would pass. It didn't.

"Where's Peter" I asked Erin trying not to throwing up the little I had eaten at Breakfast.

"He was working a lot all summer" Erin said.

"Work has been a nightmare" Elle said.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Well a couple of nurses were fired for stealing money, and then a doctor was being investigated for a patient's death, and Emma quit in July" Elle said exhausted. I couldn't help notice Erin's face at the last part of the sentence.

"So what made Sylar propose" Erin asked. I knew she was trying to change the subject.

"Well the first time he propose I wanted more time, and I promised him that the next time he asked I would say yes" I said. They looked shocked. I never got a chance to tell them about the original proposal.

"I am so happy for you" Elle said giving me a hug.

"Speaking of marriage how is Mrs. Suresh" I shot at her.

"I'm good, India was beautiful." She said. She then gave me a jewelry box. It was really pretty.

Peter came over later. I was still not feeling well. It was so good to see my old friend. The great thing about Peter was that he always greeted you like he hadn't seen you for a million years. He was always willing to help me. He was like the brother that I always wanted. Peter made me feel like I didn't fail at being a sister to Jade.

"You came back with your head intact" Peter said.

"Peter" I warned while he gave me a hug.

"Erin tells me there is a wedding to plan." He said. I showed him the ring.

"Wow Sylar go taste" Peter said. I laughed. I then told him what happened in Mexico. Peter listen intently until the end.

"I agree with Sylar, we have to find him." Peter said.

"Why does everyone assume it's a guy" I asked.

"Just a guess" Peter said. I gagged.

"You ok Gab" Peter asked worried.

"I haven't felt well all day." I admitted.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors" He suggested.

"I don't know, it's always so hard to go see the doctor being I'm over 200 years old. I don't think it's nothing to worry about" I said.

"Well you better get well before Saturday" Peter said.

"What's on Saturday" I said.

"Elle and Erin planned a welcome back party" Peter said.

"Great" I said sarcastically. I was looking forward to seeing all my friends again, I just wasn't up for a party. I hoped that I was better tomorrow.

I didn't get better. I spent the next day puking. Maybe Peter was right, maybe I needed a doctor. I was just scared what I would find out. I hoped that my illness didn't affect Erin and Elle's party.


	4. News at a Party

I own nothing. All characters are based off the NBC show HEROES. I hope you all love this story.

Authors note: I hope you all are enjoying the sequel to Out of Time. I encourage everyone to review my story. I love to hear what my readers thing. Thanks to Emily and Erika for the support. Emily thanks for all the wall post, and Erika that's for always calling and giving me your voice review. Love you guys

* * *

Ch. 4 News at a Party

I did not feel in a Party mood. I threw up three times that Saturday. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep all the time. I told everyone that I was completely fine. I wished there wasn't a party tonight. I decided to suck it up for Elle and Erin. Sylar begged me not to cancel the party. He is luck I love him so much. Everyone came over to our apartment at 7:30. It was so good to have everyone back in the same area.

"Were there any sign of Jade during the summer?" I asked Peter.

"Nope it's been very quiet." Peter said.

"It makes me nervous more when she is like this" I said.

"Like what?" Peter said.

"Quiet" I said.

"I think she is afraid you'll kick her ass" Erin said.

_Flashback_

_ I was so angry. I couldn't believe Jade would do this. Our parents were dead because of her. I wanted to kill her, and I meant it. I never wanted to see my sister again. Every since we started working together she has been a pain in the ass._

"_What the hell was that for" She said after I shocked her._

"_GET OUT!" I replied._

"_Where do you expect me to go" She said. It was most unlike me but I just keep shocking her._

"_If you ever come near me on your own you will regret it" I shouted. I grabbed my sister by the collar._

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I shouted. The voice that came out of me was a voice I never used before._

"_Yes" My sister crocked._

"_Get out of here" I said dropping her. My anger was not fully gone._

_ The look of my sister's face was of fear. It was the first time I ever done that. I felt guilty about it for years afterward. I rationalized it was the stress of my parents death. Jade obviously got the message because she never was in the same room alone since._

_End of Flashback_

"If you only knew" I said. Elle came by with drinks.

"You know I don't drink" I said.

"Come on live a little" Erin said

"I really can't" I said.

"You can't" Peter said confused. A look of shock and realization came over Elle's face. Elle whispered something in Erin's eye. Erin looked at me. I confirmed it with a nod.

"Hey Gab, can I talk to you over here" Sylar said

"What was that about" Sylar said. I shrugged

"What happened at your doctor's appointment" Sylar said worried.

"I'm fine" I said. I was afraid he would ask me about my appointment.

"What was wrong with you" Sylar said. I grabbed a note and wrote it. Sylar shock face was instant.

"I can't believe this" Sylar said. He started laughing, and then he picked me up and twirled me around.

"What is your issue" Mohinder said. Clearly he thought Sylar was having an episode.

"He he I guess you told him" Erin said smiling.

"Told him what" Mohinder said.

"He he lets just say Gabby and Sylar had a little more fun in Mexico then they led on" Erin smirked. All Elle could do was laugh. Looking at his wife Mohinder suddenly got it. Then Peter got it.

"You got my big sister, pregnant?" Peter said while fake strangling Sylar. We all laughed. It was nice seeing Sylar and Peter get along. I always thought they would make great friends. It was not the way I wanted it to come out, but I was ok with it.

Erin moved out the day after the party. We went to lunch together the next day. I loved these dinners with Erin and Elle.

"You should have a huge wedding" Erin said.

"I was thinking we would just elope" I smirked.

"NO!" Erin and Elle screamed together.

"He he, I was just joking" I said smirking.

"Who id going to be your bride's maids" Erin asked.

"Well you and Elle are maid of honors, Claire is a bridesmaid" I said.

"Who is walking you down the aisle" Elle asked.

"Well I was thinking of asking Peter." I said. They both loved that idea.

"Who is going to be groomsmen" Erin asked.

"I don't know. Every time I bring it up, Sylar gets quiet" I said. We all knew it was harder for everyone to forgive Sylar. Erin, Elle and I met the good Sylar. It was easier for us to forgive him for his past evil deeds.

"So I hear you met Mr. Gray" Elle said.

"Yes, he was awful" I said eating a piece of fruit.

"How did Sylar react to seeing his father" Erin asked.

"Well he clearly thinks he is a monster" I said.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Elle said. She sensed a change is subject would be good now.

"Next week." I said.

"I bet Sylar is excited" Erin said.

"Yeah he is." I said.

"What do you hope your going to have" Elle said.  
"Well Sylar hopes it's a girl" I said.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"He said that he doesn't want our child to have his ability." I said.

"What will he call it if it is a boy" Elle asked.

"Noah" I smirked. They were shocked. From what they saw Noah Bennett and Sylar didn't get along.

"Why" Erin asked.

"Sylar says he likes Noah's parenting skills. He is the only good father he ever met" I said.

"It is going to be a boy" Elle said.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"Cause Peter said it was" Erin said. I remember Peter's little visit to a future Sylar. Peter swears he still has nightmares about it.

"Who knows" I sighed. It was really stressing Sylar out not knowing. It was a good chance that our baby will have ability. We just weren't positive.

"We aren't going to know if it's a boy or girl" I said after awhile.

"That's good, it would be a surprise." Elle said. We already had too many surprises.

Sylar was still looking for the man with his ability. He hadn't been finding much luck. The new development in our relationship now had him worry about Jade. He asked permission to take care of her if she even dared come near me. I told him not to, it wasn't worth it for him to risk getting the hunger back because of Jade. I asked him again about the groomsmen. He confessed to me that he didn't know anyone who would want to. I had to give him a hug at this. Sylar rarely got like this, sad. I knew he didn't want anyone to go through with people hating them. I now had an idea why he wanted to find the man with the ability.


	5. Wedding Dresses and Old Memories

Heroes is owned by NBC.

P.S I know, I know Dark Brown Erika. But they didn't say nothing about Sylar's hair being black.

* * *

Ch. 5 Wedding Dresses and Old Memories

It was the next week that I went looking for my wedding dress. Erin and Elle were going to Klienfield with me. I haven't been thinking much about mine and Sylar's wedding. The only thing we talked about who is standing up in the wedding. Sylar still did not know who was standing up for him. I offered to talk to some of the guys. He refused my help. I felt so bad for him.

"Look it's my fault, I don't blame anyone for hating me" Sylar said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I said.

"No, I can deal with it by myself" Sylar said.

Going to Klienfield was chaotic. Seeing all those wedding dresses made my stomach drop. How the hell was I going to find a dress? My bridal consultant was name Keisha.

"What is your budget you would like to stick to?" Keisha said,

"I would like to stick between 15,000 and 20,000" I said

"Have you tried on many dresses" Keisha said.

"No." I said. Keisha lead me dressing room, after I picked out a few dress.

"I love this one" Erin said. Elle and Erin both loved the dress. I tried on another dress.

"I don't like this one" I said.

"I agree" Elle and Erin said. I tried on two more dresses. In the end, I went with the first one. It was a strapless ball gown. Sylar and I decided to have our wedding in the few months. I didn't want to look like a pregnant bride.

I was walking up to my apartment when a lovable head of black hair caught my attention. Sylar was sitting on the bench. I sat down beside him. As long as I have known him Sylar never was quiet. He once told me that he was really quiet as a child. I guess the insecurities that Gabriel Gray had did not go away when he became Sylar.

"Hey Sy" I greeted him softly. I put my hand in his.

"Hey Gabby" Sylar said.

"Penny for your thoughts" I said.

"I was just thinking about when my ability started to manifest" Sylar said. From what I was told Sylar had horrible time when he first developed his ability.

"What about it" I asked him.

"Well when I found out about it, all I could think about was becoming more powerful. When I went home to my mom it felt like I lost something. The thing that made me Gabriel" Sylar said.

"What thing?" I asked him.

"When I was Gabriel I was nice, but as Sylar I was horrible. I always been insecure about my looks" Sylar said.

"Is that way you got new cloths and changed your name" I asked.

"I figure I would look the way I want to look and act the way I wanted to act" Sylar said.

"Why did you want to change so much" I asked him.

"My mom never appreciates anything I did. Maybe it was the fact that I was adopted" Sylar said bitterly.

"When I saw her for the last time I realized how lonely I was." Sylar said.

"So it wasn't anything new for you to want to stop your ability" I said.

"Yes and the fact that somebody out there might be going through the same thing, makes me sad" Sylar said.

"I take it no luck" I said.

"Nope and I am really starting to think this person is even better then me at being discreet" Sylar said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well at first people only knew my name was Sylar, they didn't know what I looked like. We don't even have a name for this person" Sylar said.

"Don't worry Sy will figure it out" I said giving him a one handed hug.

"Gab can you now call me Gabriel" Sylar asked.

"I thought you loved the name Sylar" I said.

"I do but what does it tell you when he hear my name" Sylar ask

"Well it is an evil sounding name." I agreed.

"Exactly" He said.

"Well all I can say I can't wait to marry you in a month Gabriel" I said.

"I am excited to" He said.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, you want to come" I asked.

"Of course! Oh I almost forgot" Sylar said taking out a package from his pocket.

"This is for you, it will help with the morning sickness" He said. Sylar may be a former serial killer, but he is still a geek at heart.

Sylar recent name change got everybody confused. He yelled at Noah for calling him Sylar. He hated that name now. It was weird to me that a person that you dreamed up becoming can now be your worst nightmare.

"_Stop, Stop please" My sister screamed. A shadowy figure was walking towards her. There was a look of panic on her face._

I woke up with a shock. It was a future dream I knew it. My sister Jade was going to be in trouble. Out there my sister was in danger. From what I did not know. The look of terror on her face struck me the most. What could she be so terrified of? The dream struck me as odd. There really wasn't much to the dream. Suddenly a light bulb flashed in my head. The man with Sylar's ability was going to be going after Jade.


	6. A New Start

NBC sucks. That's all I have to say on the subject.

Please review. I love hearing what my readers thought.

* * *

Ch. 6 A New Start

Gabriel and I went to my doctor's appointment on Tuesday. It was Gabriel's first time going to Dr. Wilson with me. I could tell Sylar hasn't been in a doctor's office for a long time.

"Miss White" the nurse called for me. She led us to an exam room a little ways down the hall.

"Nervous there Sylar?" I asked him after he was fiddling with the many instruments in the room.

"No, why you ask?" Sylar said

"Well when you're nervous you always find something to occupy your time" I explain.

"Well maybe I am a little nervous" Sylar said.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Well obviously I have no luck with fathers. If it's a boy, I'm in trouble" Sylar explained.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because Guys hate me." He explained. I giggled.

"Gabriel no matter what the baby's going to adore you" I said.

"Look what I have for a father Gab" Sylar said miserable.

"Your not like your dad, you never will do what he did" I said. Then the doctor came in.

"Good Morning Gabrielle" Dr. Wilson said cheerfully.

"Is this the father?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I like when the father takes an active role in the mother's pregnancy" Dr. Wilson said appreciatively. I nodded.

"How have you been feeling" The doctor asked getting the sonogram machine ready.

"Been better, I got this medicine to help with morning sickness" I told her.

"How did you find it?" The doctor asked.

"Gabriel" I said. She looked at Gabriel surprise.

"I looked it up in a magazine the doctor's said it was the best" Gabriel said.

"Ok, it looks like your almost two months" She said as she was doing the sonogram.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Gabriel asked. The doctor pointed to the screen.

"Everything looks good. Your baby is exactly where I want it to be at two months along. Your due date is late May" The doctor told us.

"Are you planning on finding out the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked writing in a file.  
"No we want it to be a surprise" I said

I was so happy that everything was going well in the pregnancy. The sound of the baby's heartbeat made me having a baby a reality to Sylar. It also brought another fact to my attention. Sylar, the evil brainman, was going to be a father. It was weird to think that a guy with such history would be associated with that word. The thought brought a smile to my face. I thought that everything was good. Then the nightmares started.

"Gabriel, Gabriel" I said shaking him.

"What?" He said groggily.

"You're talking in your sleep" I said.

"I was?" He asked I nodded

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess I am just worried about that guy with my ability" Gabriel confessed.

"Why, there hasn't been any more deaths" I said.

"Yeah but a guy like me is walking around while my girlfriend is pregnant" He explained.

"We have to find him" I agreed.

"Maybe we should look up your sister" Gabriel said.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want my sister anywhere near me or our baby.

"Because He might be going for her" He said.

"Well maybe he won't" I said.

"Wrong, if he is anything like me he will try and get her at all cost. It is going to be just like how I was with Claire Bennett" Gabriel said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Just think about it" He said. I agreed.

Erin and Peter stopped by the next day. Sylar and Peter were talking while I showed Erin the sonogram.

"Aww, You and Gabriel are going to be such cute parents" Erin gushed. I had to smile.

"So my and Elle planned your Bachelorette Party" She said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Shopping" She said.

"I need your measurement for the bride's maid dresses" I said.

"Which ones are you getting?" She asked.

"You will see" I said mischievously.

"So do you know whose Gabriel's best man is yet?" She asked

"Noah Bennett" I said. Erin's face at this was priceless.

"Mohinder and Hiro are also standing up with him" I said.

"Aww cute" was all she can say. I was getting so excited. We had everything almost planned.

"Are you getting married in a church" She asked.

"I am trying to talk Gabriel into it" I said. She laughed. Gabriel got to experience the first mood swing of my pregnancy and it was all over our wedding. Erin and Elle just happened to be our argument.

"You're going to look amazing" Erin said.

"I hope Sylar and you find a venue soon" Erin said. I told her I will work on it. She and Elle were both my maid of honor. I just could chose between them.

After they left we got a phone call.

"Hello Is Gabriel Gray there" The man asked. I gave Gabriel the phone. After a few minutes on the phone he came back

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My dad just died" He said.

"I am so sorry" I said giving him a hug.

"I need to leave for to plan the funeral tomorrow morning" He said.

"For how long?" I said.

"Maybe a week" He said. This got me nervous. I haven't been away from Sylar for more then a few hours in a long time.

"I am going to miss you" I said

"I am going to miss you to" Gabriel said.

"Maybe you should have someone stay with you while I'm gone" He suggested.

"Yeah, I was thinking about calling Elle" I said.

Gabriel left early in the morning. I was short of sad to see him go. Who would of thought that in a year I would get so dependent of him. Elle joked that I had separation anxiety.

"Are you and Mohinder like that?" I asked her.

"We got like that after we were married" She said.

"What is happening to Peter and Erin" I asked. For what I could see they were never apart.

"I think Peter might propose soon" She admitted. This fact shocked me. For as long as I have known him, I never saw Peter getting married. I guess they were more serious then I thought. It also made me realize that we haven't been spending much time together lately. This made me sad.


	7. Not So Quiet

Loves Heroes.

Authors note: This is dedicated to Emily and Erika. My cabin mates and my sisters. I love you girls.

* * *

Ch. 7 Not So Quiet

The week was long. Gabriel called me every night. I love answering the phone and it was his voice. It surprised me at how many things changed for me in the last year. This time last year, I was with just getting use to being in New York. I didn't know Gabriel by then. Back then he was going by Sylar. I couldn't wait until he came home. Elle and I occupied our time by watching movies. Everything seemed to be quiet. It was the night before Gabriel came home when it all changed.

"What was that?" Elle said suddenly.

"I don't know it sounded like someone fell" I said. We all run outside the apartment.

"Hello is anyone their?" I yelled. There was no answer. We then went back in. It was a few hours later that we heard the scream.

"What's happening?" I asked my landlord.

"Someone just been killed" The landlord said. That is when we saw. A woman was in a pool of her own bed. Her brain exposed. I vomited on the ground. Elle led us back to the apartment.

"I am calling Peter" Elle said.

"Why?" I asked.

"This guy can still be here" Elle said. Within the minutes she was on her phone. I dialed Gabriel's cell phone.

"Gabby, what's wrong honey" Gabriel asked.

"No need to get home" I said.

"Why?" He said clearly confused.

"A man was just killed at our apartment tonight" I said.

"I am will be there within an hour" He said. He hung up the phone.

"Is Peter coming" I asked.

"Yeah" Elle said.

There was nothing to be found. This was clearly the guy we been looking for. The question was who was it? Peter said it was bad luck, but it was a close call. It was so good to have Gabriel home again.

"I'm sorry about Samson" I said getting into bed that night.

"It's fine, he wasn't in my life much anyway" He said.

"You know how you told me about your dream about Jade" Sylar said.

"Yeah" I said. How could I forget? He had to drag it out of me.

"I think you should try to talk to her" He said.

"Not until after the wedding." I said.

"I can deal with that" Gabriel said.

There was one thing I forgot to do. I didn't ask Peter to walk me down aisle. I hope he didn't expect not to be part of my wedding.

"Hey Pete" I said one day.

"What's up" He replied.

"I want you to walk me down the aisle." I said

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded

"Why do you want me to do it?" Peter asked.

"Cause you're my best friend and my brother" I said. He was touched.

"Of course" He said.

"So Noah and I have planned Sylar's bachelor party" Peter said. I snapped that he goes by Gabriel know.

"Your not taking him to a strip club are you?" I said giving him a stern look.

"NO! I am offended you even ask that" Peter said scandalize

"Then what will you be doing then?" I asked him.

"We will just play poker, drink, and rob a bank." Peter said. I had to laugh. Peter Petrelli rob a bank? It was laughable.

"Ok fine don't tell me then" I acted offended. Erin already told me that they were going to see a concert.

It was Gabriel's birthday the week before our wedding. I found the perfect gift to give him. I know he didn't expect much, but I think he would love my gift just the same.

"Where did you get this" He asked.

"My Dad" I explained.

"I like it." He said. Looking at the watch I gave him.

"My uncle's use to by each other a watch whenever they were going to be a new addition to the family" I said.

"Is this the watch your dad got when you were born" Sylar asked. I nodded.

"Look on the back" I said. He did. It read _new dad_

"You know I decided to be a watchmaker again" He said.

"What brought on this decision" I asked shocked.

"Well I am good at it. I realize that I want to use my talents to fix things like I was once able to do" He said

"I am so proud of you" I said hugging him.

"Your proud of marrying a watchmaker?" He asked.

"I am proud of marrying you" I said. I was happy for him. Two years ago he was still a bad guy. It was amazing that he came back from that.

"It This Saturday" he said.

"I am aware" I said smiling.

"Sure you don't want to back out know" He joked.

"No way." I said.

"Your starting to show" He said.

"It's not much but its something" I said.

"Gab, what are we going to do if the baby got my ability" He asked.

"We will love him, and help him through the rough spots" I said.  
"You know I wasn't that said that my dad died." He said.

"Yeah" I said.

"You're my family now" He said kissing me.

We had a new neighbor. His name was Nathaniel West. He was very quiet and well mannered. I also couldn't help but notice how young he looked. Gabriel and I met him coming in. The apartment residence were still terrified that the murder would come back. This new residence did not seem to lighten there spirits.

"Here it is" Erin and Elle said together.

"My wedding dress" I said happily

"We have the wedding rehearsal on Thursday" Elle said.

"We have to be at the church by noon on Saturday" I reminded them.

"Ha, so you talked Sylar into it" Erin said.

"Yes with careful negotiation" I said. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ha you should take Peter into going to Tennessee with me" Erin said.

"Haha, I need to save my awesome ability" I said. We all knew Peter did not like to travel. Peter was such a homebody.

"Peter said he is going to shave his hair" Erin said.

"What?" Elle and I shouted,

"I hope he was joking" Erin said.

"What did you say to him?" Elle said.

"I told him he better not, or he would get hell from the bride-to-be" Erin said. We laughed. They all knew how I was about hair. My mood swings were starting to scare them. I knew Peter would never touch his hair. This last week was not so quiet.


	8. Upcoming Wedding

NBC owns HEROES.

Authors' Note: I love writing this story. I worked really hard on this chapter. Enjoy!

Ch. 8 Upcoming Wedding

Before I knew it, it was the day of the dinner rehearsal. Everyone did great. Noah seemed to have changed his attitude toward Gabriel. They started talking about the next day, which was the bachelor party. If I didn't know them, I would say Noah and Gabriel had been best friends for a long time. Afterwards we eat at a restaurant near by.

"Did Gabriel actually do that?" I said. I looked at Gabriel in surprised.

"Who else" Noah said smirked. We all laughed.

"Hey I was young" Gabriel laughed.

"Hey don't make fun of my guy" I told Noah. We were having fun.

"I remember when I meet Sylar" Peter said.

"How did you meet him?" I said. Gabriel made a face at Peter at his use of name.

"Well I came into see Mohinder, and I ended up with a glass in my head" Peter said with a smirk.

"GABRIEL!" I shouted. Every laughed.

"It's ok, I healed" Peter said.

"Are you guys excited about tomorrow" Noah said.

"Yes, I can't wait" I said.

I was woken up early the next morning.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The groom is not supposed to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding" Claire explained. I forgot about that little tradition. I thought we were going shopping then we were coming home. When we got to the first store Erin took out a platinum card.

"How did you get Peter to give you his card?" I asked her.

"I kind of stole it" She confessed. We laughed. We went to a lot of stores. I got some maternity clothes. We went to eat before we went back to Erin's house for a movie night. Elle said she picked out the most girly movies.

"You know my dad was actually flattered that Sylar asked him to be in the wedding" Claire said.

"Really, how did he ask him?" I asked.

"He just did. It was actually kind of sweet." Claire said.

"Who would have thought they would at least get along" Elle said.

"Dad says it's because of Gabby he changed" Claire. I agreed with her. I never really saw the evil Sylar. Last year there was an accident where Gabriel almost killed me. He was so upset that he left. Looking back on those days was traumatic. However, those days made me realize how much I loved Gabriel.

"Gabby when did you decide you were in love with Gabriel." Elle asked.

"I say when I thought he was gone forever" I said. They all knew how close Gabriel and I have came to death. Gabriel also was giving amnesia. After I yelled that I love him, Arthur shot me in the back.

"I heard that Hiro almost missed his flight" Erin said.

"I freaked." I said.

"Bridezilla" Erin said under her breath.

"Shut up!" I said. Erin laughed.

We then went and watch movies. Erin put the movies in three categories. Johnny Depp, Keanu Reeves, and Leonard Dicaprio.

"I love Keanu Reeves!" I said.

"We know!" The said giggling.

"Should we watch Sleepy Hollow or The Matrix first" Elle asked.

"The Matrix!" Erin and I said.

"Why do you guys love the Matrix so much?" Claire said.

"The Black coat and Sunglasses." Erin and I said together. I remember a time where I was all alone. No friends or anything. Now I had a family, and a bright future.

_Flashback:_

_It was the third family I have been to in the last two years. I missed my real mom and dad. I knew I was being difficult but I hated starting over._

"_You start school on Tuesday" Aaron told me._

"_Do I have to?" I said_

"_Yes you do!" Rachel said. I hated living with the Smiths. They had so many rules. I could even pain my room the color I wanted it. It was the most disgusting shade of pink. They were really big on me going to school, and not having any fun ever. I always wanted to have my own family. There were just too many things stopping me. The only thing I found comfort in was my clients. Rachel didn't like that they found me and I helped them. I told her they just wanted help from hiding. This really set her off. I was about to argue but my doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it!" I said determining to get out of this room. At the door there was the most frighten looking man I have ever seen._

"_Are you Gabrielle White?" The man said. His clothes were wet from being out in the rain. _

"_Yes" I said._

"_They say you can help me" He said._

"_It depends on if I am able to help you" I said. I told him to come in._

"_I will go get you warm clothes" I said. I asked Aaron for clothes. He reluctantly agreed. _

"_So what can I help you with" I said. I couldn't help notice how handsome he was. He had such intense blue eyes. _

"_Someone is trying to kill me and have been following me" He said._

"_So you need a place to stay. I got the perfect place for you" I said. I explained to him that my "parents" owned a couple of apartments._

"_Thanks so much" He said hugging me._

"_Your welcome," I stopped mid sentence. I realize I didn't know his name._

"_It's Daniel, Daniel Haze" He said. It was in that moment that I realized that I wanted a family of my own. Daniel opened so many doors for me. _

_End of Flashback_

"Where are you going Gabby?" Claire said.

"I have to do something" I said. I went to my room and got the box out.

In the box was everything that reminded me of Daniel. I picked up the bracelet Daniel once gave me. To this day I still missed Daniel. It just didn't hurt like it once did. I knew what I had to do. I had to put the box away. Now that I was getting married and having a baby, I need to let those feeling go. I realize that I loved Gabriel, and was thankful for the time I had with Daniel. Daniel was imported for me because he showed me that I wanted a human connection. That is one thing me and my sister were separated from. While I was always wanted to be around people, Jade would rather be alone. Daniel seemed to have taken a piece of my heart. I got it back by being apart of Gabriel's life. I wouldn't change the last year for anything. I heard my phone. There was a text message.

_Can't wait to see you._

_-Love Gabriel._

I took the box and put it in the closet to stay. I wasn't that sad about letting that part of my life go. I couldn't believe in a few hours I was getting married. I heard Claire call me and joined them for pizza.


	9. The Big Day

Heroes is owned by NBC. Zachary Quinto is owned by me. LOL.

Author's Note: Thanks Erika for the reviews and the long chats. Emily your the best. I love you. I love that I have so many supportive friends. I came up with this chapter weeks in advance. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy Ch. 9

* * *

Ch. 9 The Big Day

When I got up my first thought was of Gabriel. I couldn't believe it was our wedding day. I had to get to my hair appointment early. I always hate having my hair done. Ever since I was a little girl I hated it. I just had to suck it up. I did love how my hair turned out. Erin and Elle went to have their hair done.

"Hey Gabby how are you feeling" Erin asked.

"Fine, I am excited" I said.

"I bet" Elle said.

"I must say you have good taste in dresses" Erin said while putting on the full length turquoise dress.

"I have something for you guys" I said. I gave my bridal party necklaces.

"Theses are so pretty" Claire said giving me a hug.

"The limo is here" Elle said looking back from the window.

"ok, lets go" I said

We got at the church on time. It was a very beautiful church. I got into the church and immediately went to get my dress on. Thank goodness my stomach wasn't showing too much. I loved my wedding dress. I heard a knock on the door.

"Gabby are you ready" Peter said. I walked out.

"You look beautiful Gabby" Peter said giving me a hug.

"You're not so bad yourself" I said.

The music started playing. Everyone went out. Elle walked out with Mohinder, Erin walked out with Noah, and Hiro walked out with Claire. Then it was me and Peters turn. It seemed like I was in slow motion. Finally I saw him. Gabriel looked good in a tux.

"Who gives this woman to wed" The priest said.

"I do." Peter said then he stepped aside. The priest said blessings. Then it was time for the vows.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows" The priest announced. I faced Gabriel and we took each others hands.

"Gabby, I have loved you since the first time I meet you. My first thought was that you were going to be mine. I made up my mind that day that I loved you. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and I will fight for you. You're the most important thing to me." He said. I was tearing up now.

"Gabriel. I stand here in the presence of a man that had so much love for me that it scared me. When I first met you I wasn't ready to let go of the past, but now I am ready for the future. I realize now that all you have done was because you loved me. I also realized that I loved you since the day I met you. I can't wait to begin my new life with you. I love you" I said. Every body eyes were on us.

"Repeat after me please," The priest said.

"I Gabrielle take you Gabriel to be my lawfully wedded husband" The priest said.

"I Gabrielle take you Gabriel to be my lawfully wedded husband" I repeated. I said I do then it was Gabriel's turn.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said. Gabriel went in for the kiss.

"Go for it Gabriel!" Someone said in the back us.

"Shut up Matt" I said giggling. Everyone laughed.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Gray" Everyone clapped. I couldn't help but smile. Tonight was going to be a good night,

We had our reception at a ballroom. It was so beautifully decorated. Everyone did a good job decorating it. The room was breathtaking.

"How are you doing Mrs. Gray" Gabriel asked.

"I am feeling terrific" I said giving him a kiss.

"I remember the day I first kissed you" He said.

"Didn't you catch me off guard" I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah you pushed me and yelled at me to get out" Sylar smirked.

"Well you came out of know where" I said.

"Then why you kissed me back" Sylar asked smiling.

Dinner was good. Everyone that came up and told us how much fun they were having. I was having a good time to. For the first time I was relaxed. The doctor said it wasn't good for the baby to be stressed. The maid of honors got to say their toast first.

"First of all we want to thank everybody for being so welcoming to us." Elle said.

"The first people I meet were Gabby and Sylar" Erin said.

"GABRIEL!" Everyone in the room shouted. Gabriel smirked.

"Anyway these guys deserve all the happiness you get" Elle said.

"Gabby and Gabriel are the kind of people who are meant to be together" Erin said.

"We wish you happiness with your new family, We all love you" Elle concluded.

"Gabby and Gabriel" Elle and Erin said.

"Gabby and Gabriel" Everyone repeated. Then it was Noah and Peter's turn,

"The first time I met Gabriel was not a pleasant experience, I think it is safe to we hated each other" Peter said.

"But when he met Gabby and I saw how happy he made her, it changed my mind. I was truly honored to be apart of this wedding. Its good to see that there is true love somewhere" Everyone clapped.

"What can I say about Gabriel?" Noah asked.

"He had always been honest person. If he didn't like you he told you. What I thought about him now verses when I met him is so different right now that it's almost like it's a completely different man. Gabby on the other hand I always liked and respected. I am happy that you guys found happiness. Congratulations on your wedding day. I wish you a happy marriage and a health child." Everyone awed. Not many people knew I was pregnant.

After to toast, it was time to dance. First I danced with Peter. Instead of the father-daughter dance it was the brother-sister dance we danced to "Because You Loved Me". Then it was the bride and groom dance. We danced to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".

"You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Gray" Gabriel said.

"Thanks. You look handsome. I don't think I ever saw you in a tux" I said happily.

"I did it all for you" Gabriel said. Then we cut the cake. While feeding it to me, Gabriel shoved it right in my face. I knew he was going to do that.

"Jerk" I giggled.

"Oh you love me" Gabriel smirked. Then it was time for the bouquet toss

"Haha did you see Erin tackle that girl" Peter said laughing.

"I didn't tackle her" Erin said.

"Yes you did we saw it" I giggled. Erin didn't really do that but it was funny to suggest otherwise. Peter got out his wallet.

"Has anyone seen my platinum card?" Peter asked. Erin looked guilty

"Remember you love me" Erin said. We all laughed.

"I'm I going to have a heart attack over the bill this month" Peter asked.

"Maybe" Erin said. Peter just signed and kissed her. Everyone was in such a good mood. This was the happiest night of my life. I had great friends, a husband and now a family on the way. It seemed impossible that I was once alone. I decided I never want to be alone ever again.


	10. A Unforseen Complication

All Characters are owned by NBC

* * *

Ch. 10 A Unforeseen Complication

We were still celebrating a few days after the wedding. Finally we got back to a routine. The only difference was that Gabriel now official lived in my apartment. Other then that being married things was not different. I also began to show the weeks after my wedding. My third month check up confirmed it. Gabriel told me again to call Jade. I told him I would do it. I also got to know Nathaniel more. I official meet him in our laundry mat.

"Hey thanks" I said as he picked up some clothes that I dropped.

"Your welcome" He said calmly. From what I could tell he was really polite.

"Hi I am Gabby" I said shaking his hand.

"Hi I'm Nate" He said.

"So how do you like it here" I asked him.

"I like it. The last apartment I had, the landlord was awful" He said.

"Jordon is very flexible with rules" I said.

"Apparently, I got a good deal on the apartment." He said. We chatted a little more. He seemed normal. Everyone else said that he was a little strange. Then I went back to the apartment. I was home alone because Gabriel was at work. Apparently he had been getting a lot of customers.

_Hey Honey, _

_You must be out doing laundry. I just wanted to let you know that I will be home soon. _

_Love you._

I knew it was a new experience for Gabriel. I could tell he was nervous. He loved it all the same. I dialed the watch shop. Gabriel answered the phone.

"Hey Gabby!" Gabriel said cheerfully.

"Hey Hon, I wanted to know if Lasagna is good for dinner" I asked him.

"Yes! I will make the garlic bread" He said.

"Ok, See you at 5" I said

"Love You" We both said. I put the Lasagna in. I then folded the laundry and packed them away. I then turned on the TV

_ Police Today have confirmed a second murder in the New York area. The first was in a downtown apartment building. These murders have are similar to ones committed three years ago by a criminal named Sylar. Police can't confirm if it is the same man committing the murders. The man named Sylar has never been found. If there is any information on the case please contact the special hotline._

I then turn off the TV. I knew for a fact that it was not Gabriel doing it. The question was who was. I picked up my phone and dialed. I knew I put off Sylar wish for two long. It was time to make good on my promise.

The next day I waited for Jade in the café that Erin worked at. Gabriel was standing by incase there was any trouble. Finally she showed up,

"Hello Jay" I said as nicely as I could.

"Hello" She said. We both sat down.

"So the reason why I called you is to warn you" I said.

"About what?" She said snotty.

"Well about a month ago I had a dream. You were in it. Someone was going after you. We don't know when, but you're in trouble" I said.

"So you're saying that you want to protect me" She said.

"Jade remember what Sylar use to be like" I said. She nodded.

"Well there is someone else like him, and I don't think I want someone to have an ability like yours" I said.

"I see, well I will keep that in mind" She said.

"By the way, you look like your gaining weight Gab" She said.

"I am pregnant you idiot" I said.

"It all goes down hill after a women gets married" Jade said.

"Gabriel and I are happy." I informed her.

"Good for you, my congratulations" Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade this is serious. If you don't allow us to help you, you could die" I said.

"You would like that don't you" She said.

"Why would I want that?" I asked.

"You always hated me" Jade said.

"Look what all you done to me. I mean you were ready to kill my husband last may" I said

"Oh is that what he is now your husband" Jade said.

"Yes he is, and were going to be having our first child together in a few months too" I said.

"If only daddy could see his perfect daughter now. Married to a watchmaker and is pregnant." She said in disgust.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I just thought that you might want our help" I said.

"If I want help I wouldn't get it from you" She said.

"What did you say when Arthur shot me, that's right you ran away like you always do." I said arguing.

"He promised he wouldn't hurt you, and what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"It means that I am offering to help you after what you have done to me. You just can't be the bigger person" I said getting up.

"He got you wrapped around his finger" Jade said.

"If you change your attitude then call me" I said not responding to her last comment.

It was an unforeseen complication. How could I save Jade when she is refusing my help?

Gabriel told me that it was ok. Nobody said we didn't try. Maybe I was wrong, Maybe Jade would be fine.

"Gabby" Peter said panicked.

"Peter what's wrong it is two o'clock in the morning." I said sleepily.

"Gab, we found Jade. She was attacked. She is going to be ok, but she is traumatized. She has been asking about you." Peter said. He explained the whole story to me. He hung up the phone after he told me where Jade was.

"Gabriel, we have to go to the hospital" I said.

"Why, what's wrong?" He said.

"My sister has been attacked. She is a little freaked out" I said.

"Who attacked her?" He asked.

"I don't know. Peter said she was repeating the same name" I said.

"Which was that?" He said.

"Cypher" I said.

"Oh no, it's happening" Gabriel said.

"What is?" I said.

"He changed his name. It is going to be more difficult now" Gabriel said. I knew he was right. We got a cab, so that I could check on my little sister. My sister now wasn't just a evil bitch to me anymore. She was my baby sister that needs me.


	11. Bad Karma

I own nothing. I just love HEROES

Ch. 11 Bad Karma

I went to the hospital as fast as I could. I went in and asked for Peter. Peter came out moments later. He then brought me back Jade's room. When I saw my sister, she was white as a ghost. Like me, my sister had pretty tan skin so seeing her this white was shocking. She was definitely in a post-traumatic shock. I couldn't help but think this was justice. Jade made many people look the way she looked right now.

"Hi Sissy" I said.

"Gabby?" She said weakly. She had a large cut on her forehead. The same as I had when Jade made Gabriel attack me. I sat down next to her bed.

"What happened to you Jay?" I asked sweetly. I don't know what it was but I went to big sister mode.

"I don't know. I just was going to find you, and then someone grabbed me from the back. I didn't see anything" She sobbed.

"How did you know what his name was?" I asked.

"He was talking to him self" She said still sobbing. I gave her a minute to calm down.

"He kept mumbling. I manage to hear the name Cypher" She said croaking.

"I'm so sorry Jade" I said finally not knowing what else to say.

"I deserve it, for everything I done to everybody. I know I can be such a bitch sometimes but I can't help it. The only person that ever really put up with me was you. Now I don't have anyone" She said hysterically.

"Jade you have to calm down. The nurses would have us leave if you don't" I told her. She took a few minutes but she did. Maybe she was right, maybe she had so much bad karma built up.

"It was horrible" She said after a few minutes.

"I bet" I said.

"Lucky I was on the scene" Peter said.

"How did you find Jade" I asked him.

"My team responded to a call. She knew it was me and she asked me to call you" Peter said. Jade just sat there in the bed staring into space.

"How did you know it was Peter" I asked Jade.

"I saw you talk to him before when I came up to spy on you guys last year" She said.

"We have to find Cypher. Now that he had a victim escape he won't stop" Gabriel said.

"How do you suggest we go about doing that" Peter asked.

"Well he is obviously still in New York. Maybe we will get lucky" I said.

"We have to bring him out somehow" Gabriel said

"Why don't we all go home and get some sleep" I suggested. We all agreed.

"We will come back to visit tomorrow" I told Jade. She nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well Jade needs a safe place to go to when she gets out of the hospital" I said.

"Yes far away from New York" He said.

"We all so need to find Cypher" I said.

"You mean me and Peter need to find Cypher" Gabriel said.

"I am not a china doll Gabriel" I said.

"I know but it's not good to but the baby under stress" He said. I just began to realize all the things that I couldn't do while I am pregnant.

"Ok fine but I want to help in the least stressful way" I said adding empathize on least.

"We'll talk about" He said. To hell we would.

I made good on my promise to go back to the hospital the next day. Jade was almost back to her bitchy self. When I told her after she was realized where she was going after she was realized from the hospital she was going with Noah. She threw a fit. I told her it was the only way she would truly be safe. She calmed down after I told her this.

The search for Cypher didn't start off well. There was nothing. I knew both Gabriel and Peter were getting frustrated. They tried everything they could think of to get more information. They asked Jade more question, but she said she didn't know what else she could say. I believed she wasn't lying. It must have been dark when she was attacked.

"It is like he vanished into thin air" Peter said exhaustedly on day. I made him lunch.

"It is very strange" I agreed.

"Erin said that he must have been doing this for years" Peter said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Sylar was never that good when he was in his prime" Peter said.

About a week passed and still no leads. Elle came by on Friday to visit. She told me that Mohinder needed to help bring Noah to the company. This brought me a feeling of guilt. It was a hard decision but it was the only way to keep everyone safe. I knew that Jade wasn't safe from Cypher and we weren't safe from Jade.

"Why does he have to go with?" I asked her.

"Cause Noah is afraid she will give him problems along the way" Elle explained. I nodded.

"Well no one ever accused my sister of being sweet" I said. She sighed. I knew she was thinking about something else.

"What's wrong Elle?" I asked her.

"Nothing just worried" She said.

"What about?" I asked her.

"I think Erin might break up with Peter" She said. I was freaking out.

"WHAT!" I shouted. It was impossible.

"Ok what makes you think that?" I said after calming down.

"Well she said that she was getting frustrated with him" She said. I called Erin.

"Hey Erin is everything ok with you and Peter" I asked her.

"I guess he just been so distant with me lately" She said frustrated.

"Why did Elle say you might break up with him?" I asked.

"I was upset at the time, I didn't mean it" She said.

"Are you sure that is all it is?" I asked.

"Well it's also the fact that My sister and you are married. Peter and I aren't getting anywhere" she said.

"You want to get married" I said realizing what she meant. She confirmed this.

"Have you brought this up to Peter" I asked her

"No, I am afraid to" She admitted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause he is weird about the subject of marriage" She said.

"Hang in there kid" I said. We said goodbye then we hung up.

"Any luck getting something out of her" Elle asked. I told her what Erin said.

"I wonder what's holding Peter back" Elle said.

"I don't know" I said. I was going to have to have a talk with Mr. Petrelli. I just needed to have a good time to do it. I knew that Erin was this close to ending things with him. I needed to get them to talk. I knew that Peter would be devastated if they broke up.

The search for Cypher had been put on hold. This upset Gabriel. I knew that he wasn't going to rest until he found him. I think Gabriel lost all hope in helping him. I told him that he recovered. He said that Cypher didn't have me. Everything seemed to have died down. Noah called to tell me that Jade made it to the company safely. Out of the blue I got a visit from Nate.

"Nate what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I need help, any help" He said.

"What is?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you" He said.

"Why not?" I asked him. It was weird; most people spilt their guts to me.

"Because if I do he would kill me" He said.

"Who?" I asked him.

"I have to go. I said to much" He said dashing out of my apartment.

"Nate wait" I shouted after him. He didn't her me. I tried calling his apartment but he didn't pick up. I then called Gabriel.

"Honey what's wrong" He said.

"Nate came by and he was acting weird" I said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I am. I want you to try and see if he is alright" I said.

"I will look pay a visit to him after work" He promised.


	12. Cat and Mouse

I own nothing. NBC owns the heroes characters. I am still holding onto my ownership of Zachary Quinto.

* * *

Ch. 12 Cat and Mouse

Gabriel tried but he didn't find anything about Nate. He just disappeared. I tried calling his house again, but there nothing. I couldn't get over how Nate was acting. He was terrified. What could be wrong with him that he would act like that? I was so scared for him. He said he would be killed if he did tell me what wrong. Why did he come to me? Nothing was making sense.

"He always made me feel uneasy" Elle said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because he seemed like a person with a secret, and that made me nervous" Elle said

"What ever the secret is, it is taking over his life" I said.

Over the following days everything was about finding Nate. There seem to be no leads. Then one day Gabriel called with a strange story.

"Gabby I was just sitting there minding my own busy when a guy came in" Gabriel said.

"Did you get a good luck at his face?" I asked.

"No, I tried talking to him but he ran out" Gabriel said.

"I think it was Cypher" Gabriel said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just a feeling" He said.

"Do you think that it was Cypher, Nathaniel was talking about" I said.

"I bet my life on it" He said. We didn't talk about Nate anymore after that.

The other problem that I had to face was the relationship crisis Erin was going through. As far as I could tell there wasn't any change. Neither of them could talk to one another. Peter, at least I didn't think, think anything was wrong. I knew if Gabriel and I had a problem I would talk to him about it. I just needed to get them to talk. Elle was happy to have Mohinder back. From what I heard Jade bitched the whole time. I apologized to Mohinder; he smiled and said it was ok. He said that Jade was ok when she got to the company.

"Hey Pete are you busy tomorrow" I asked him on the phone.

"No, I have the day off tomorrow" He said.

"Why don't we go out to lunch tomorrow" I said.

"Sure what time?" He asked.

"Is 12:30 good" I asked.

"Yes it is" Peter said.

I don't know why but I was dreading talking with Peter. We meet at Alice's at 12:30. It seems to me like nothing was wrong. I knew Peter was not that good of an actor. Peter is the kind of Person that wears his heart on his sleeve. Unlike his father, Peter wasn't emotionless. I remember how Arthur always greeted his kids. Arthur was as cold as you could get.

"So how is marriage" Peter said.

"Not so bad, you should try it" I said. Peter laughed a very nervous laugh.

"How is the pregnancy" Peter asked.

"I feel like a cow" I said.

"For gaining ten pounds" Peter asked.

"That's a lot for a person like me" I said.

"You mean a person so short" Peter smirked.

"Petite" I said. Peter laughed.

"Are you going to ever settle down and have a family Pete" I asked him.

"I don't know never thought about it" He said.

"Maybe you should." I said. He gave me a questioning look.

"Look what happened with my parents" He said.

"You know you're nothing like your parents" I said.

"I know it's just that my parents weren't normal" He said.

"Are any parents truly normal" I said.

"I just never saw myself getting married" Peter said.

"Don't you think you should talk to Erin about this" I asked.

"I know I should but..." Peter said.

"But what?" I said.

"OK her parents are super strict. Elle told me that their parents never liked any boyfriend they brought home" Peter said miserable. I laughed.

"Pete I'm sure you will be fine" I said.

"Peter if you don't at least let Erin know how far this relationship is going then your going to lose her" I warned. A waiter came back with the bill.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"I don't know a man told me to bring this to the table" He said leaving. It was a tape. The tape said _Gabrielle._

"What is this" I said. We went outside. I pressed play.

_Hello Gabrielle,_

_I know this might come as a shock to you and your friends but I know you are following me. I also know what you husband does or did. I am going to kill all of you and I am going to have him watch. You people have been getting into my business for to long. I expect we will see each other again. I think as you already know this is Cypher, I can't wait to meet Sylar and the gang._

"Peter!" I said. Peter motioned me to be quiet. We got into the car and got home. Peter called Gabriel. Gabriel appeared 10 minutes later.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We are in trouble" Peter said playing the tape.

"This is bad" Gabriel said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"You're Pregnant" Peter and Gabriel said.

"Really I just thought I was putting on weight" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Look we need to make sure that you is safe" Gabriel said sternly

"What about Nate?" I asked. Gabriel eyes soften.

"Look If Nate is serious about needing your help he will come back" Gabriel said.

"What if Cypher already gotten to him" I said.

"Well he might be working with him. If he is then there is nothing we can do" He said. This had just become a game of cat and mouse. I didn't like where it was going. I know that Cypher was getting closer, and Gabriel couldn't do anything to stop him. It terrified me that I might lose him.


	13. Family Dinner

NBC owns HEROES.

* * *

Ch. 13 Family Dinner_  
_

We were all still creped out by the tape. Peter had other things to worry about. Erin and Elle's parents were coming to New York to visit. They both were stressed.

"Do me a favor, don't mention that I got married" Elle said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked shocked.

"No I didn't because our parents are difficult, it's better for them not to know" Erin said.

"I hope Dad isn't too rude to Mohinder" Elle said worriedly.

"Can you and Gabriel eat dinner with us on Thursday?" Erin asked.

"Sure, I am sure it won't be too bad" I said. Erin and Elle looked at one another.

"You don't know are parents" Erin said sadly.

On Thursday, we meet at the Italian restaurant 5 blocks from mine and Gabriel's house. We walked in and Peter and Erin were sitting down. Mohinder and Elle were running late. I could tell Peter was nervous.

"Where are your parents?" I asked Erin.

"They just called from the hotel, their on there way" Erin said. Elle and Mohinder just came in.

"Hey Guys" Elle and Mohinder greeted us. Then two people came in. One was a man with a medium build and dark brown hair; one was a tall woman with an athletic build.

"Hello Eleanor, Erin" The mother said. Elle was blushing over his father use of his full name.

"Who are your friends" The dad asked.

"This is Peter Petrelli, Mohinder Suresh, Gabriel Gray, and Gabrielle Gray" Erin said.

"It's great to meet you, I am Andrea Andrews" Mrs. Andrews said

"Gabrielle, my girls take about you all the time" Mr. Andrews said he said shaking my hand. We sat down.

"So you and Gabriel are the ones that got married" Mrs. Andrews asked. I didn't get it; I wasn't expecting them to be so nice.

"Yep that is us" I said.

"They didn't tell us you were pregnant" Mrs. Andrews said.

"MOM!" Erin snapped.

"What?" Mrs. Andrews said. Luckily the waiter came to take our order.

"So Peter what do you do?" Mr. Andrews said drinking some water. I thought the question came out rather coldly.

"I am a paramedic" Peter answered.

"That must not leave much time for my little girl" He commented he then took a bit of spaghetti. Erin mouthed sorry to Peter.

"So its Mohinder is it?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Yes" Mohinder answered.

"How long have you been dating Eleanor?" Mrs. Andrews asked seriously.

"Almost a year" Mohinder answered. They eased up on him a little bit.

"What do you do Gabriel?" Mrs. Andrews asked. Gabriel looked at me. They were seriously about to cross the line.

"I'm a watchmaker" He answered.

"Watchmaker, how did you get a job like that?" Mr. Andrews chuckling. I grabbed Gabriel's hand and squeezed it. Things have gotten uncomfortable.

"My dad, it was a family business" Gabriel said. These questions continued throughout the whole meal.

"Tell me Eleanor why at your hospital you are known as Dr. Suresh" Mr. Andrews said. Oh no.

"Where you going to tell us you're married?" Mrs. Andrews said hysterically. Everything fell about over it. Erin and Elle told me and Gabriel to go. I told them I would call them later.

We drove home. It was a relief to be out of their but I felt bad for leaving Elle and Erin. Gabriel said that in family situation its best just to let it go. We lay on the couch to watch TV. I was almost asleep when my cell phone rung. It was Elle.

"I am so sorry about my parents" She said.

"Is everything ok" I asked.

"Well they threaten to write me out of the will, but it's not like I care" She said.

"I hope they weren't too hard on you" I said.

"It's best to let them calm down" Elle said.

"Well I think maybe they were just shocked" I said.

"My parents not only hate Mohinder but Peter also" Elle said miserably.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well apparently Mohinder doesn't have a respectable job and Peter works too much" She said.

"What's their problem?" I said.

"They don't like anyone that we date. They hate that we moved to New York" Elle explained.

"Well I have go to work. See You Tomorrow" Elle said.

"Good Bye Elle" I said.

"Good Bye" She said

Elle and Erin's parents left the next day. They seemed relieved that they were gone. At 5 I was still waiting for Gabriel to come home. He usually was never late. He must have had a lot of costumers. I was still waiting until 7. Then I got a text message.

_Call Peter's cell._

I called Peter.

"Hey Peter I was told to call your cell" I said.

"Gabriel's shop just burned to the ground, we don't know what happened" Peter said.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

"No, but Gabriel saw Cypher again" He said.

"Did he run after him" I asked.

"Yeah but he didn't get far." He said. I got off the phone with Peter. Gabriel should be home within a half an hour. There was a knock on the door. I open the door to see Nate there.

"Hey Gabby" He said calmly.

"Nate is you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" He asked.

"You were so upset the other day and you were gone for a long time" I reminded him.

"Oh that, I fine" He said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard that Gabriel's shop burnt down. Is he ok?" He asked

"Yeah he is fine" I said.

"That good. Well see you around" He said.

"Bye" I said closing my door.

Something was wrong with Nate. There was no way that what happened the other day was in my mind. It was weird that he couldn't remember anything. I was beginning to think that maybe Cypher did something to make him forget.

"Gabriel!" I said running toward him. I gave him a long kiss.

"You ok" I asked him.

"Yeah just smelly" He smirked. He did smell like smoke.

"What happened" I asked him.

"I don't know I was in the back and then I smelled the smoke" He said.

"Nate was just here" I said. I explained what happened.

"There is something strange going on with him" He said.

"Can we move" I said.

"Why?" He asked. I never talked about moving before.

"I just want use to be safe" I said.

"We will be. I promise" He said.


	14. Admitting Defeat

I own nothing. HEROES is owned by the network that shall remain nameless. Love You Zachary Quinto.

Author's Note. I am graduating from High School June 4. I am so excited. I am going to celebrate by watching HEROES. LOL.

* * *

Ch. 14

Gabriel didn't go to work for the next few days. I liked that he was home so much. He had taken to following Nate around. He said that he always lost him. Maybe we were wrong, maybe it had nothing to do with Cypher. Gabriel seemed to beginning to doubt that Nate erratic behavior have anything to do with Cypher.

Peter and Erin seemed to have hit a rough spot since the disastrous family. From what Erin told me they were fighting all the time. Elle and I tried to rectify the situation but it seemed like an issue that they needed to work out themselves. Erin said that she still hasn't talked to Peter. She told us no to worry about it, it would all be fine. Peter also talked about their relationship difficulties.

"Grr, I don't know what I'm doing wrong" He told me one day.

"Well have you talked to her about it?" I asked.

"No, we just argue" He said.

"You should talk to her" I said.

"I know it's just that I can't tell her that I hate her parents" He said.

"You don't need to like her parents. You just need to tell her how you feel" I said.

"Peter, how do you feel about Erin?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I care about her a lot" He said.

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

"Yes, I love her" He said.

"Then tell her that" I said.

"I don't know" He said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I come with a lot of baggage" He said bitterly.

"Pete why would she care about your past" I said.

"How did you accept Gabriel" Peter asked.

"Well I realized that I didn't fall in love with Sylar, I fell in love with Gabriel. I was the happiest when I was around him. I figure that was more important then his past." I said.

"Thanks Gab" Peter said giving me a hug.

"Hang on I will get it" He said picking up the plate I dropped.

"I could of picked that up" I said.

"Oh come on" He said smiling.

"Grr just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything" I said.

"Enjoy it! How was your doctor's apartment." Peter asked

"Great the baby is doing great" I said.

"Hopefully we find Cypher before Noah comes" He said.

"We don't know it's a boy" I smiled.

"I have a feeling it is, well I have to go?" He said.

"See you later Peter" I said giving him a hug

Gabriel and Peter went to follow Nate almost every night. One night they went out for five hours. Everything was always was quiet. Everything was quiet on Wednesday. At 7, Gabriel came in a panic. In his arms was a bloody Peter. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I helped Gabriel bring him to the couch. Peter was losing a lot of blood. He was moaning and was in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" I said getting some towels.

"We saw Cypher. He had a gun and he shot Peter" He said pressing the towel to Peter's arm. I was relieved that it wasn't his chest.

"Why isn't he healing" I asked him.

"I don't know. I think the bullet might have been poisoned" He said.

"What makes you think that" I asked.

"Look at the wound" He said. It looked really bad.

"Lets call Elle and Mohinder" I said.

"It hurts" Peter said whizzing. He was starting to sweat.

"Damn it Cypher!" Gabriel said.

"It's ok Pete, were going to get you help" I said. I make sure the second call was Erin.

The night went on like a film strip. Elle and Mohinder said that we should bring him to the hospital; there was nothing that they could do. They knew that they didn't have an antidote to any poison. We came up with a story to explain his injures. Erin was at Peter's side the minute she got to my apartment. We called the ambulance to take Peter to the hospital. The doctors were able to find the antidote to the poison.

"Is he going to be alright" Erin said. Her eyes were red.

"Yes mam, he should fully heal" The doctor said.

"We have to stop. Let the company do it" Gabriel said.

"I thought you didn't want that" I said.

"Gab look what happened to Peter. We are over our heads" He said.

"Maybe your right" I said admitting defeat. I knew it wasn't easy for him. He knew that he wanted to help Cypher.

"It is to dangerous for us to keep looking for him" He said. Gabriel clearly saw no other alternative.

"What are you going to do" I said.

"Call the company" He said.

"Why are you able to run free" I asked him.

"Well I am not a threat. The company doesn't know about Cypher" He admitted

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked.

"I thought I could handle it, but I see now that I was wrong" He said.

Peter got out of the hospital two days later. He was giving a week off of work. I called Erin and Peter's house everyday to see how he was doing. I got the same answer every time. He was doing well. I was relieved that he was ok. Peter and Erin seemed to be getting along now. Whatever was happened I knew they would stick together.

"You have to calm down Gab" Gabriel said handing me ice tea.

"I know. It's just I am so worried" I said taking a sip.

"Well maybe this would cheer you up, I found a house near both Elle and Erin" He said.

"You mean we could move" I said excitedly

"Yep, besides we need more room for the baby. There is also a place where I could set up the new shop" He said. I had to kiss him.

"Thanks so much." I said

"Your welcome. I knew you would love leaving near our friends" He said. I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You said our friends" I said.

"Well me and Pete have been getting along since he was shot." He said.

"I know Peter has been so different since he was shot" I agreed

"Well him and Erin seem to be getting along better" He said.

"Everyone seems to be getting along better" I said.


	15. New Hope

HEROES isn't owned by me, that is the big issue for me.

Author's Note. Reflection has been my favorite story so far.

Please Review an tell me what you think.

Ch. 15 New Hope

The Company didn't have much luck with finding Cypher then we did. It was like after he kills he disappears. There haven't been any murders for a while. It was all very strange. Gabriel hadn't had any visits from Cypher since Peter's accident.

We moved to our new house in January. Everyone helped us move. We had more room then we need. Gabriel also brought me to the new shop. It was the first time I ever seen Gabriel at work.

"I like this spot better" He said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have a lot more customers coming in" He said.

"That's great" I said while Gabriel pulled me in for a kiss.

"Eww get a room" Erin said behind us.

"Hey Elle, Erin" I said.

"So this is the shop" Elle said.

"I never would have picked you for a watchmaker when I met you but now I can see it" Erin said.

"What did you think I did" Gabriel smirked.

"I don't know, not a watchmaker" Erin smiled.

"How are things with you and Peter?" I asked Erin.

"Going Great!" Erin said.

"That's good, I'm glad" I said.

"I might go back to school" Erin said.

"Really what did you use to go to school for?" I asked.

"Psychology" She said.

"She was really good at it" Elle said.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Because are aunt was very sick. Elle and I went to Louisiana to take care of her" Erin said.

"How did you finish school?' I asked Elle.

"I went to school near my aunts, but the school didn't have Elle's program" She explained.

"Peter thinks it's a brilliant idea" Erin said. I agreed.

"You guys should come over this weekend" I suggested.

"Love to" Elle said. Erin let out an irritated sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emma" She said.

"What's wrong with Emma?" I asked.

"Simple she hates us" Elle said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of Peter, from the way she acted you would have thought I stole her boyfriend" She said.

"That's why she quit" I said.

"Yes!" Erin and Elle.

"I forgot she lived near here" Erin said.

"Let's go before she sees us" Elle said. They left.

"Why are girls so dramatic?" Gabriel said.

"Because guys exist" I said.

"Let's go home" He said. We drove home. When we got home Peter was there

"Hi Peter" I said giving him a hug.

"What to come in" I said.

"Sure" He said.

"You have a huge house" He commented when he got inside.

"Yep, I love it." I said.

"I came to ask your opinion on something" Peter said.

"What would that be" I said.

"You remember how you were talking about your friend Nate behavior" Peter said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I was thinking maybe we found Cypher" I said.

"What are you talking about" I asked him.

"Nate is Cypher" Gabriel said.

"It's possible" Peter said.

"No it can't be" I said.

"Why no?" They asked.

"Because when Gabriel's ability manifest he always knew what he was doing?" I reminded them.

"She's right, it can't be Nate" Gabriel said

"I don't know there is just something weird about that guy" Peter said.

Peter kept on telling everyone who would listen his Nate is Cypher theory. I would have believed him if only for one fact, Nate seemed to have had memory loss. Gabriel was always aware of his actions. I called Jade to ask her about it.

"What the great Gabrielle White hasn't solved the problem already" She said.

"Jade for once can you stop being a bitch long enough for use to have a decent conversation" I said.

"Fine. I don't think Nate is Cypher" Jade said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because He is way to young to be too professional. This Cypher sounds like a pro" She said.

"Do you remember anything else from that night" I asked.

"I remember he was really fast" She said.

"Meaning, what?" I asked

"What I said. He was fast, he came out of no where" Jade said.

"You said he talked to himself" I said.

"Yeah he did." She said. I hung up the phone.

The next couple of weeks were a blur. I was looking really pregnant now. By my next doctors appointment they were able to tell the sex. I told them I still didn't want to know. I was starting to get worried about giving birth. I picked up any book that was on Gabriel's ability that I could find. I told him that if our child had his ability we needed to be prepared.

"Hey Noah" I said.

"Gabby, my agents had Cypher but then he got away" Noah said.

"Oh no what happened" I asked.

"Well they had him trapped then just disappeared out of no where" He said.

"How does he keep on getting away" I asked.

"We don't know. We dealt with his kind of ability before. We were able to catch Sylar" He said.

"He must have somebody helping him" I said.

"He must" He said.

"How is Jade doing?" I asked.

"She is doing well. She wants to get out" Noah said.

"She has been asking when she could leave." I asked.

"Yes. She does not take what happened to her seriously. Plus she needs to answer for all the things she has done" Noah said.

"I agree" I said.

"She won't be getting out if I have anything to do with it" He said. I knew Noah would make good on his promise. However; I did want to give my sister a chance to redeem herself.

"Maybe she just needs another chance. I think she should be let out, not now, but soon" I said.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked.

"Yeah if she starts it again, then she can go back to the company" I said.

"Ok, When ever you want her to be let go let me know" Noah said.

I don't know where this sudden compassion came form but I realized if Gabriel can be saved maybe my sister could to. I also had high hopes for Cypher. I was just worried that my sister would take advantage of my compassion. My sister said that I was too nice for my own good. There was one time I slapped her. She told me that you just don't apologized for slapping someone.


	16. Normal Visits

HEROES is regrettable owned by NBC. Don't want to talk about it.

Author's Note: I love this story. It has been the best experience I ever had.

* * *

Ch. 16 Normal Visits

I was a relief to us that the company was now in control of capturing Cypher. The company had no other leads to his whereabouts. Noah kept on giving me updates about my sister. He said that never had the company dealt with a prisoner so calm and quiet. I said that that is when Jade is most dangerous, when she says nothing at all. I talked to Gabriel about if I should allow her to be let go after the found Cypher. He said that he wouldn't. He is the only one that knew the full story of why there was such bad blood between me and my sister.

There was happier news. Erin enrolled in a view courses at college. I saw all the books she brought home. Apparently Peter was the one that made her finally decision. She said that she was a bit overwhelmed with the work, since it's been so long. Elle said that she would be fine. Elle was being transferred to a hospital closer to her home. She was real excited about it. She didn't have to work with Dr. Wilson anymore. She said he was always flirted with her. Mohinder she said would also be happy. In Late February I got a call from Noah.

"Gabby, we have a problem" Noah said.

"Noah its 3:00 in the morning" I said looking at the clock. It wasn't like I was sleeping much.

"Jade escaped" He said.

"What? How?" I said.

"She through a fit, then she was able to open the door. Samuel Sullivan also escaped." He said.

"Do you know where Jade is going?" I asked.

"No we have two separate teams looking for them" Noah said. I then heard a beep.

"Hey Noah, hang on I got another call" I said clicking over.

"Hello" I said.

"Gabby it's me" Jade said.

"Jade what are you doing?" I said.

"I lied to you. I don't know why I even bothered." Jade said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I am going to find Cypher and kill him" She said.

"Jade don't be stupid" I said.

"He has to be killed. I am the one to do it" She said.

"Jade don't" I said, but it was too late. She already hung up. I clicked over.

"Jade is going after Cypher" I said.

"This bad, he will kill her for sure" Noah said.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Jade threw a tantrum and she short out the power and was able to get out. Samuel also escaped" I said.

"Jade and Samuel are both out this is bad" Gabriel said.

"Noah has no idea where either of them are going" I said.

"Did they escape together" He asked.

"No but I know that Jade is going after Cypher" I said.

"Why would that foolish girl do that?" He said.

"I don't know to pay him back for attacking her I guess" I said.

"Samuel is going to cause a lot of problems to" He said.

"Why?" I asked. I talked about Samuel once to Peter, but that was all I knew. I forgot that Gabriel knew him to.

"He is awful." Was all he said.

Now we had two dangerous people on the loose. I don't include Jade in it because she only wants to harm Cypher. Jade voice seemed so tormented. Cypher must have done a number on her. What is worse was that she or anybody else knew who Cypher was.

"Oh no that's terrible" Elle said when I told her about the big escape from the company

"Your worried about you sister doing something stupid aren't you" Elle said.

"Jade and I aren't like you and Erin. We just don't get along" I said

"You still don't want her to get killed" She said.

"We can't afford to have Cypher get her ability" I said.

"I don't trust any of them" She said.

"Neither do I" I said.

I tried calling Jade back, but no answer. I wondered where she was at. The company keep us updating us but nothing new came up. I don't know why I bothered. I guess it was just my natural instinct to make sure my sister was ok. For a few weeks they looked for them. Still nothing.

"Hey Gabby can you please meet us at our house at right tomorrow night?" Peter called me on day.

"Sure what for?" I asked him.

"Well lets just say it's a secret" He said.

"Ok" I said

"See you later" He said.

"Bye" I said.

We went over to Peter and Erin house at 8 just like Peter asked.

"Hey Erin" I said giving her a hug. I haven't seen Erin in a long time.

"Hey" She said. We sat down to eat.

"We have an announcement to make" Peter said.

"Peter and I are getting married" Erin said. We all cheered.

"Congratulations!" We all said.

"What kind of wedding are you guys going to have?" Elle asked.

"We were thinking a small church wedding" Peter said.

"We could just go to Vegas" Erin said.

"NO!" Elle and I said.

"Learn to take a joke" Erin said giggling.

"Gabriel will you be my best man" Peter said.

"You want me to be your best man?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes" He said.

"I would like that." Gabriel said. We then left.

"Hey Gabriel" I said. I wanted to ask him this for a long time.

"What" He said.

"Would you like to meet my grandma" I said.

"Your grandma" He asked.

"Not my actual grandma. I use to stay with her, she use to always tell me to call her grandma" I explained.

"I would like that, you met Samson" He said.

"I know this visit would be better then that" I said.

We went to my grandma's house early the next day. Gabriel said he was nervous. I asked him why. He said he was worried that my grandma wouldn't like him. I told him that I talk about him all the time, and she wanted to meet him. He asked if she knew we were married and I was pregnant. I assured him that she knew.

"Gabrielle dear!" My grandma said giving me a hug.

"Hey Nana" I said cheerful. I smelt her famous peach pie.

"Oh dear you look beautiful" She said looking me up and down.

"Nana this is Gabriel" I said.

"The famous Gabriel, Gabby has been talking about you none stop for ages" She said.

"Really" He said.

"I can see why she loves you so much" Nana said.

"Do you guy want some peach pie" She asked.

"I love peach pie" Gabriel said enthusiastically.

"This is really good pie" Gabriel said eating his second piece.

"Nana is the best cook" I said.

"I agree" He said.

"Thanks you" Nana said. We have been talking for two hours.

"When are you due Gabby Bear" She said.

"In May" I said.

"That's wonderful dear. I am sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding" She said.

"That's ok. Was your sister alright Nana" I asked.

"Yes, just needs to take better care of herself" She said.

"I'm glad everything is alright" I said.

"It was nice to meet you" Gabriel said.

"No the pleasure was all mine" She said.

"Call you later Nana" I said

"You will be able to visit me when we have the baby" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it" She said giving me a hug.

"She was really nice" Gabriel said.

"She loved you that's for sure" I said.


	17. Losses and Betrayals

I own nothing. Heroes in owned by NBC. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 17. Losses and Betrayals

Flashback:

_"Jade where are you?" I asked_

_ "I'm in here" My sister said._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked her._

_ "Nothing" She said quickly putting away a piece of paper. I grabbed it._

_ "I don't believe it" I said after reading it._

_ "Why the hell did you contact the company?" I asked._

_ "Because I don't want to deal with those people anymore?"She said._

_ "Don't you realize what you have done?" I said._

_ "I am putting those people where they belong." She said._

_ "You are one of those people" I reminded her._

_ "Sorry it has to be like this" She said._

_ "No it doesn't!" She said._

_ "What are you going to do about" She said. I sized her up._

_ "Fight you" I said._

End of Flashback

Jade had always lied to me. I don't think there was never a time where she hadn't. Why she confessed that she did on the phone the other night was a mystery. I still had no idea what it would be about. The only think I knew was that she didn't know why she lied about it. I was use to the lies, the betrayals. After she led the companies to my clients I had to go into hiding for a little while. That was another reason why I always switch families, it was safer for me. Jade brought this life on me. I still wondered why I wanted to save her from Cypher. Stupid big sister instincts

"You have to find her Noah" I said. Noah was visiting New York for a couple of days.

"Where trying but we don't know where to look" He said.

"My sister is going to end up in an ally somewhere" I said.

"We doing the best we can" Noah said. He looked at my face.

"Gab, I know you don't trust the company" Noah said

"Only because they take innocent people and cage them up like criminals" I said.

"This isn't that kind of company" Noah said.

"Then what does this company do" I said.

"Well normal people can have trials when they are accused of committing crimes, but special people don't have the same right because their ability is secret to the world" He said.

"So you find them guilty and punish them" I said.

"Gabby don't you want specials people to have the same right as normal people?" He asked.

"I don, but maybe you should try and help them" I asked

"We are doing that. It is just in a different way then what your use to saying. The company's polices as changed drastically." He said

"How?" I asked

"We don't kidnap people anymore. We explain what is going on with them, then we try to help them" He said.

"That is why I came" Noah said.

"What? You want me to work for the company?" I asked.

"Yes, I think you would be good at being the agent" He said.

"You know I can't" I said.

"I know you can't until after your baby is born" Noah said.

"Look Noah, You know how Gabriel feels about the company, I have to think about it" I said.

"Talk about with Gabriel. See what he thinks" He said.

"I will" I promised.

The next day, we went to Peter and Erin's house for our weekly dinner. That has lately become a tradition on Thursday night.

"How has your classes been going Erin?" I asked her.

"Really good. There really fascinating" She said.

"My little shrink." Peter said affectionately.

"Gabby can you please talk Peter into a church wedding. He has been talking about eloping." Erin said.

"Come on! It would be just as romantic as a church wedding" Peter said.

"How did you convince Gabriel to get married in a church" Erin asked.

"She promised that I would be sleep on the couch for the first year of our marriage" He said.

"That's actually a good idea" Elle said giggling.

"Has Mohinder ever had to sleep on the couch" I asked through fits of laughter.

"Yeah but she usually comes to lie on the couch with me" Mohinder smirked.

"Hey!" Elle said smacking his arm.

"I am just joking Elle!" Mohinder laughed.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture" a man's voice said behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked the man. He had reddish spiky hair. He was wearing a ratty trench coat.

"Samuel" Gabriel said angrily. He curled his hands in a fist."I knew I would find you here" He said.

"How did you?" I asked venomously to the new comer.

"That stupid girl wrote the address on a piece of paper. She didn't even bother to hide it" He said. I had to agree that it was very stupid on his part.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Isn't obvious, I come to kill Peter" He said. The ground started shaking.

"Get Gabby out" Gabriel said. Me, Erin, Elle both ran out. When we reached the outside, Elle was caught by a man with curly brown hair.

"Where do you think your going?" He said chocking Elle.

"Let her go!" Erin said punching him.

"Let her go Eli" Gabriel said.

"You!" Eli said.

"If you ever touch my wife and our friends again I am going to kill you" He said.

"Gabriel don't! He is not worth it" I said.

"Where are Peter and Mohinder?" Erin asked helping Elle off the floor.

"Where right here" Peter said. He and Mohinder were bringing Samuel out with binds on his hands. They had his hands tied with rope.

"We are going to make you a deal Eli" Gabriel said.

"What would that be" He said. I was liking him less and less by the second.

"I'm going to let you leave her alive but if you ever come here again, I'll make sure the next time you won't be so lucky" He said. He was in his Sylar mode know, at least just the attitude.

"You use to be like use" He said.

"Which I will never be again" He said.

"You should go now" Erin said giving him a death glare.

"Let's call the company" Peter said. Samuel suddenly was freed.

"How?" I asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" He said.

"It's no secret the binds were rope, you just cut threw them" Peter said. Peter could be such a smart ass some times.

"You mean with this" He said taking out a knife. He stared charging it happened so fast.

"Elle!" Erin shouted.

"Oh no!" I said crying. Elle had the knife in her stomach.

"Elle, No," Mohinder ran to her when he saw the knife. Samuel was gone

"Let's bring her to the hospital, now. Its near by" Peter said. We ran to the car as fast as we could.

When we got there the doctor's asked a lot of questions. We told them the truth. It didn't matter because the Haitian was on his way to clean up this mess. We waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the doctor came.

"She is gong to be ok" Mohinder said relieved. There was a note of sadness in his voice and eyes.

"What did the doctors say" Erin asked.

"It missed an important artery, but only just. When she got her she had a miscarriage" He said.

"She was pregnant?" Gabriel said shocked. Mohinder nodded. With this Erin started crying.

"We were going to go to the doctors on Thursday to get it confirmed" He said. He must have been devastated.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"Yeah she is down the hall" He said.

Elle was lying in the hospital bed. She looked like she had been crying. Erin immediately ran to her sister. After a little while I asked them to leave me alone with her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Fine. Just in a lot of pain" She said.

"Elle, Don't play brave with me I know you miscarried" I said in tears. She then started sobbing.

"I wanted a baby so bad" She said through tears.

"You can always try again. It just wasn't your time now" I said wiping off my tears.

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me" She said.

"How am I going to get past this" She said.

"With all of us. We all love you Elle. Mohinder will be there for you to. Like I said you can always try again" I said giving her a hug.

We had to leave because visiting hours were ending. Mohinder was staying with Elle.

"Where is Gabriel" I asked when I didn't see my husband in the waiting room.

"We don't know. He asked us to make sure you got home, then her left" Erin said. I wanted forever for him to get home.

"What did you do?" I asked seeing his bloody shirt.

"I have done a very bad thing" He said.

"What would that be?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I killed Samuel" He said.

"Why? You didn't have to do that" I said.

"He deserved it after what he did to Elle" He said.

"You should of let the company dealt with him" I said angrily.

"Did you take his ability" I said.

"No, I swear I didn't" He said quickly.

"You mad" He asked.

"Damn right I'm mad!" I shouted.

"It was important for me to avenge Elle" He said.

"This is also important" I said putting his hand to my stomach.

"Now that you killed again the company is going to go after." I said.

"I called them. They know" He said.

"What did they say?" I said trying to calm down.

"They said that I wasn't in serious trouble, but I'm on a short of probation" He said.

"Perfect!" I said. I have never been this mad at him.

"How I'm I suppose to trust you?" I asked.

"Just trust me" He said.

"That is what Jade always said. She betrayed me so many times. She sold my clients out to the company, Daniel to Arthur, and she nearly killed you. She also killed my parents. Sorry If I'm not exactly trusting" I said.

"You want to know why I went after Samuel" He said. I nodded.

"When I heard Elle had a miscarriage all I thought about was you. I went to find him. We fought and things got out of hand" He said.

"I'm so mad at you right now" I said.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight" I said. I went up the stairs to the bedroom. Before I went to sleep I checked my voicemails.

_Gabby, Its Jade._

_I know I'm the last person you want to talk to. I have to confess something. I know who Cypher is. I lied about that night I was attacked. I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry._


	18. Fear of the Unknown

All Heroes characters are property of NBC. NBC still sucks. I give them brownie points for creating Sylar. I still hate them.

* * *

Ch. 18 Fear of the Unknown

The next morning, I was woken up by knocking on the door. Gabriel already opened the door.

"Gabriel, why the hell did you kill Samuel" Noah asked.

"He attacked us. Elle Andrews was nearly killed by him" Gabriel aid. This brought a hint of relief to Noah's face.

"The new head of the company wants to you to brought to the company" He said.

"I thought the company wasn't going to hold this against me" Gabriel said.

"You didn't talk to the head guy, he is a real ass" Noah said.

"He was just defending Elle" I said.

"Gabriel's reputation is against him" Noah said sadly.

"What is going to happen now?" Gabriel asked.

"You are going to be put on trial. If the head really wants to he will lock you up" Noah said.

"I am not the old Sylar, Noah. I now have a wife and a kid on the way" Gabriel said.

"I know. I won't let them lock you up" Noah promised,

"You mean you will defend me?" Gabriel asked shocked.

"Yes, I will" Noah said.

"Thanks so much Noah" I said.

"Not a problem. I am going to visit Elle in the hospital" Noah said.

"Thanks again Noah" Gabriel said. Noah then left.

We looked at each other for the longest time. Remembering our argument last night, He looked like he was trying to decide if he was in my good graces again. I went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Gab" He said.

"You can't leave me" I said.

"Don't worry, Noah will help us" Gabriel said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you to" He said kissing me.

"Ouch my back hurts" I said.

"How about I give you a massage, then after I will make waffles" He said. I giggled. Waffles were the only food he knew how to make.

"Sounds good" I said.

Elle got out of the hospital days later. I could tell Mohinder was becoming really worried about Elle. He said when Elle came home she was home a lot and never left the house. She also was missing a lot of work.

"She is not herself" Mohinder told me at our Thursday dinner. Elle did not show up.

"Why didn't she come to dinner" I asked.

"She said she is not ready. She told me to go" He said.

"I miss the old Elle" Mohinder said.

"Me too" I said.

Things with the company went not going well. Gabriel's trail was schedule in May. Being that it was so close to my due date, it put more stress on me. Gabriel was also worried he would be locked up by the company.

"I don't want to leave you and the baby" Gabriel said one day

"Noah will never let that happen" I said. I had full faith that Noah Bennett would get Gabriel out of this hole he know dug himself in.

It was during all this chaos that I realized that I didn't have anything for the baby. My upcoming due date was drawing nearer. I was starting to get nervous. What would happen if Gabriel was locked up?

"It's no good to worry about it now Gabs" Peter said.

"I know. I shouldn't but it's hard not to think about it" I said.

"Everything will be alright" Peter said giving me a hug.

Jade's voicemail was on my mind. I told the company of the voicemail. I couldn't believe she knew who Cypher was this whole time and she never said anything.

"I can't believe she knows him" Gabriel said.

"Why would she lie" I asked him.

"I don't know" He said.

"Grr, I hate her" I said.

"She is your sister. If she wasn't around to annoy you, what else would she do?" He asked,

"Can I sleep in the room tonight?" He asked.

"Don't like the couch there Gabe" I said.

"No mam" He said.

"Your couch sentence has been revoked" I said smiling.

I read the newspaper in the morning. What I read got me upset

_Terror in New York_

_Yesterday morning Michael Allen was found dead in his home. This is the fifth victim of an unknown serial killer terrorizing New York City. Police had a theory that these murders were connect to previous murders two years ago. New evidence has come to light that discredits this theory. The New York Police decline any further comment._

I reread the newspaper article twice. I was relieved to see that Sylar wasn't a suspect, but I was intrigued to learn what the evidence was.

I had been think about the job offer Noah gave me. The only reason I was even thinking about taking the thought that I could change the company. I told Gabriel about the job offer. He said he didn't like the idea. He was very suspicious about the company.

Noah came to New York more and more. He complained a lot about the new head of the company. His name was Arnold Stevens. Apparently he is the one who wanted me to join the company, not Noah. Noah said that he asked a lot of questions about Gabriel.

"How are you doing with the wedding plans?" I asked.

"Well Peter decided that he wants to get married in a church" Erin said.

"How did you manage to convince him?" I asked.

"I promised him he would spend our honeymoon in New York, while I go to Europe." She said.

"So no fun playing twister for him" I said.

"There wouldn't have been if he didn't agree" She said. We laughed. My phone then started to ring.

"Hello" I said.

"Gabby have you seen Elle?" Mohinder asked.

"No, I thought she was with you?" I asked.

"She said she was going home this morning. I haven't seen her since this morning. I was afraid this would happen" He said.

"We will go look for her" I said. I then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"Elle might be visiting your parents" I said. We drove to the airport, and hope Elle wasn't on a plan.

"Elle what do you think your doing?" Erin asked. We were relieved she was still here.

"Leave me alone Erin" She said.

"NO if you get on the plane you will regret it" Erin said.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Because I just want to get out of here" She said sobbing.

"We know its been hard for you but you just can't leave" I said.

"I know I haven't been myself lately" Elle said.

"Are things ok between you and Mohinder?" Erin asked.

"He has been wonderful throughout the whole thing" Elle said.

"Then way are you going back to Tennessee" I asked.

"I'm scared" Elle said.

"What If I can't have children" Elle said.

"You will never know if you get on that plane and leave Mohinder" Erin said.

"Please don't leave Elle" I begged. In the end she agreed.

"Why don't we go shopping" I said.

"Why do you think shopping will make everything better?" Elle asked smiling.

"Because it does!" I said seriously. They both giggled.

"We can also go to the movies" Erin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Elle agreed.

We both hugged her. Elle deserved a day out with her friends. Sometimes a day with friends is all a person needs to put them back together again. It wasn't a permanent fix, but Elle needed to know that we all were there for her.


	19. Time Out

I own nothing. Heroes is the genies creation of Tim Kring. NBC had nothing to do with it.

Author's Note: I been having so much fun writing this story. I encourage all my readers to review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Ch. 19 Time Out

The shopping trip was a success. It was great to see Elle was laughing and smiling again. I made her call Mohinder to tell him she was with us. He was relieved to hear her voice. I bought a few things for the baby when we were shopping. After shopping we went to the movies. We saw the new Johnny Depp movie. All three of us loved Johnny Depp.

"I'm so stressed out with Gabriel's trial coming up, and I don't have anything for the baby" I admitted to them.

"We will help you" Erin said. Elle nodded.

"You know Erin you never told us how Peter proposed" Elle said.

"Oh he just looked at me and said Hey want to get married" Erin said giggling at our disbelieving faces.

"Seriously how did he propose?" I asked.

"Well we went to the restaurant were we had our first date. Then we took a walk in the park. He then got down on one knee and asked me to marry him" She said.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Elle said.

"I didn't get the chance to show you the ring, did I" Erin said. She showed us the ring.

"It's so pretty" I said. It was simple but it was elegant.

"It was his mother's. I like it because is not to big and it looks valuable without looking to expensive." Erin said.

"I agree the amount you spend on a ring doesn't show the love the person buying it for you" Elle said.

"The fact that it's Angela's is very special, Erin" I said. Erin agreed.

"I love it" She said.

We compared rings.

"Mines the best" Erin said.

"Mine is" Elle said.

"Both of you are wrong. Mine is the best" I said. We all laughed.

"How did Gabe propose to you Gab" Elle asked.

"Well the first time it was after Elle's wedding. I originally said no because I wanted to wait a little longer. Then at the airport he asked me how long he had to wait. Then I said as soon as he asked me. I signed my death warrant with those words" I said giggling.

"What made you say yes" Erin asked.

"I realized that I never wanted to be apart from him, and I knew all I need to know about him" I said.

"You never thought you will be married, did you" Elle said trying to keep from laughing.

"No because I didn't believe in marriage" I said.

"Have you changed your mind now" Erin asked sarcastically.

"Gabriel is still trying to convince me. Who would of thought I would be pregnant before I got married. My mother is rolling in her grave right now" I said putting my hand to my chest acting scandalized.

"Do you think your parents would have liked Gabriel?" Elle asked.

"I know they would have" I said.

"How did Mohinder pop the question" Erin asked.

"Well he called me at work saying there was an emergency at home. I went to his house. When I got there he had made this huge dinner. It was all of our favorite foods and our favorite wine." Elle said fondly.

"Who knew Mohinder could be so romantic." I said surprised.

"You nervous about giving birth Gab" Erin said.

"Yes I am" I said truthfully.

"Who is going to be in the room with you when you give birth" Erin asked.

"Gabriel, but I was hoping that you two will be there to" I said.

"Of course we will" They said.

"Did you want kids" Erin asked.

"No, I didn't until I was pregnant. When the doctor told me, I was so happy." I said.

"You and Gabriel are going to make great parents" Elle said.

"I hope so" I said.

"When is Gabriel's trial" Erin asked.

"May 24" I said.

"Aren't you due the 26th" Elle asked,

"Yes. I hope he doesn't miss the birth of the baby" I said.

"Oh no, you must be freaking out" Elle said.

"I am" I said admitting it.

"I'm sure everything will work out" Elle said.

"You and the baby are his entire life" Erin said.

"I know" I said.

"You need to give that man some cooking lessons" Erin said giggling,

"I know the only thing he knows how to make are waffles" I said sadly.

"Poor thing" Erin said acting sorry for me. We all laughed.

"Is Peter a good cook" I asked.

"Not really. If he does he always burns it. The food is almost always edible" Erin said trying to compose herself.

"What about Mohinder" I asked Elle.

"I don't let him near a stove" Elle said. That did us in. We laughed so hard we were crying.

"Men should just all get together for one big cooking class" Erin said gasping for breath.

I came back from the trip in a good mood. I greeted Gabriel with a huge smile. It had been such a perfect day.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked.

"Yes I did" I said cheerfully

"I got a call form Noah today" Gabriel said.

"What did he want" I said curiously.

"He said Arnold Stevens wants us to meet with me tomorrow" He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He said.

"Will you come with me" He asked me.

"Of course I will" I said.

I know that we can take whatever comes our way. Everything we have ever gone through it was always together, me and him. I know that not only I was in Sylar's corner, but he also had Noah to defend him.

We would meet the head of the company at the New York office. It was so scary being outside his office. We didn't know how he was going to react with Gabriel. Would he arrest him on the spot? I knew that Gabriel's previous life of crime was against him. I tried my best to remain calm for him as best as I can. This murder was different. Gabriel didn't do it for personally gain; he did it to avenge his friend. If Samuel didn't come and attack us, Gabriel wouldn't of found and killed him.


	20. The Coming of Change

NBC owns Heroes.

Authors Note: A very Happy Birthday to My best friends Erika and Emily. This chapter is dedicated to them in honor of their birthday. Happy 19 Birthday Ladies.

* * *

Ch. 20 The Coming of Change

Gabriel and I left the house early. As we got to meeting place, I got very nervous. Gabriel was nervous because he was messing with his tie. We waited outside Arnold Stevens' office for what seemed like hours. Finally he came out. Arnold Stevens was a middle age man. His hair was graying. I could tell that he once had red hair.

"Gabriel Gray, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Arnold Stevens said.

"Good Morning Mr. Stevens" Gabriel said politely.

"Come in here please" Mr. Stevens said pointing us in the west office. We went into this big room. I had this feeling of being in the principal's office. Mr. Stevens motioned us to sit down. He keep on eyeing me giving me a look of pity.

"I must tell you, your not what I pictured Mr. Gray" Mr. Stevens said taking out a file. Gabriel Gray was the label on it. It was huge.

"You have an interesting record" Mr. Stevens said.

"Yeah I changed a lot in the last two years" Gabriel said.

"Obviously you went to murder to husband, and I see that your wife is pregnant" Mr. Stevens said.

"A lot a change" Gabriel said.

"I was hoping we could discuss more about your trial date" Mr. Stevens said.

"I would like that" Gabriel said.

"Your trial is on May 26, at two o clock" Mr. Stevens said. Gabriel nodded.

"I am going to be honest Mr. Gray, if it was the old company. I would have locked you away already" Mr. Stevens said.

"Why, I've changed" Gabriel said confused.

"I doesn't make what you did in the past right" Mr. Stevens said.

"You can't just lock me away, I have a family" Gabriel said.

"Your wife being here doesn't change my opinion on the matter" He said coldly.

"He killed Samuel because he hurt our friend" I tried to explain.

"Be that as it may, he still killed a man. Our deal was that he would remain free but only if he never killed again" Mr. Stevens said.

"He hurt our friend" Gabriel said.

"You still are a murder" Mr. Stevens said.

"Mr. Stevens, whatever you're issue is with Gabriel it doesn't change the fact that he changed. Samuel started it. Gabriel ended it" I said.

"Mrs. Gray, your husband is a horrible serial killer. He is completely unredeemable." He said coldly.

"No he is not, and let the other members of the company be the judge of that" I said.

"There would be no trial if you agreed to join the company" Mr. Stevens said.

"I would never. I would never sell out my husband out like that" I said.

"Well I guess I will see you on the 26th, Mr. Gray" He said. We were almost out the door when I heard him say.

"The world needs another brat running around" Mr. Stevens said.

"What did you call my child" Gabriel said. I tried my best to hold him back.

"Mr. Stevens there was no need for that comment" I said.

"You're the one who married that murder" He said.

"I married the man I loved" I said. Then we left.

"That went well" Gabriel said.

"Don't worry about him Gabe" I said.

"I never had someone defend like you did" He said.

"I will always defend you" I said.

"Just last year you did not want to make a simple commit to me" He said.

"People change" I said.

When we got home there were boxes on our doorstep. From what we saw it came from a baby store. We looked at one another in shock. Who would buy us this stuff? I then noticed the car in our drive way.

"Who would by us a crib" Gabriel asked.

"I have a hunch" I said. We went inside.

"Surprise" Erin and Elle said.

"What did you guys do" I asked smiling. I could not believe they did this.

"We bought furniture and other stuff for the baby" Erin said.

"Thanks a lot you guys" I said giving them both hugs.

"You want to see what we did to the baby's room" Elle asked.

"I would love to" I said. We walked up the stairs.

"Oh My God, It's so beautiful" I said looking at the room"

"It is very beautiful" Gabriel said.

"I love the stuff animals" I said.  
"I had a lot of extra stuff animals. I figured the baby would like them" Erin said.

"Do you like the color of the walls" Elle asked.

"I love it! It's the perfect shade of blue" I said.

"How did your meeting go" Erin asked.

"It was awful, he was awful" I said angrily. We told them what happened.

"What a jerk" Elle said.

"I can't believe how personally he is making this" Erin said.

"I did not get a good feeling about him." Gabriel said.

"I didn't either to be honest with you" I said.

"Why would the company hire someone like him if he is so biased" Elle said.

"I don't know they should be worrying about Cypher" I said.

"There hasn't been any sign of Cypher for weeks" Erin reminded us.

"The calm before the storm" Gabriel said.

"I am afraid it is" Elle said.

That night Gabriel and I tried to forget about the miserable meeting. Gabriel decided to try and put up the crib. It was funny seeing him struggle.

"Why don't you use the instructions" I said smiling.

"Fine, I will" He said laughing.

"So what are we going to call the baby if it's a girl?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know, I never thought about it" I said.

"Well if it's a boy it's definitely going to be called Noah" He said.

"It might be a girl" I reminded him.

"What do you think it is?" Gabriel asked.

"I believe it's a boy" I said.

"Why?" He said.

"Just a feeling" I said.

"Yes we finally finished it" He said looking at the crib in triumph.

"It looks great" I said kissing him on the cheek.

It breaks my heart that moments like this might be ending. I didn't want them to. I felt so helpless. I wish there was there was something more I could do. I knew that Arnold Stevens was biased and would purposely put Gabriel in jail.


	21. Take Two

I own nothing. NBC owns Heroes.

Authors Note: Yes Cypher is a reference to The Matrix.

* * *

Ch. 21 Take Two

"Come on Gabriel" I said.

"I'm coming" He said.

"Where are we meeting them?" Gabriel said.

"At Elle and Mohinder's house" I said.

"I can't believe their parents are back" Gabriel said.

"I know their last visit wasn't a success" I said.

"I like the dress you have on" Gabriel said looking at me.

"I don't feel so pretty" I said.

"Oh stop. You look beautiful" He said kissing me.

We took a taxi to their house. When we got there, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews already made themselves at home. Mohinder looked like he was about to throw something. I saw Elle giving him a look. This look clearly said she was sorry for her parents behavior. I went over to him to see if what I could do.

"What wrong Mohinder" I asked him. He was really agitated.

"They mentioned Elle's miscarriage" He said bitterly.

"What did they say" I asked.

"You don't want to know" I said. We joined the rest of the group.

"Erin I wish you would move back to Tennessee, I miss you so" Mrs. Andrews said.

"Mom, I can't" Erin said.

"Why ever not" She asked.

"Peter and I are getting married" She said.

"WHAT?" Mr. Andrews said.

"You couldn't possible marry Peter" Mrs. Andrews said.

"To hell I can't" Erin said.

"No your not" Mr. Andrews said.

"We are getting married. You just have to chose if it's going to be with your blessings or not" Erin said. Elle got up and stood by her.

"Then considered yourself written out of the will, both of you" Mr. Andrews said.

"Andrea, we are leaving" Mr. Andrews said.

"Thank goodness there gone" Elle said.

"I know, their awful" Erin said.

"I am so sorry Mohinder" Elle said hugging him.

"Dad was made a comment about Mohinder's father" Erin explained.

"Let's just relax, their gone" I said.

"Hey Gabby, how do you feel about a baby shower" Erin asked.

"You like to plan parties don't you" I asked

"Well you showed have a baby shower" Elle said.

"It would be fun" Erin said.

"Ok fine" I said.

The next day I got a surprise visitor. I haven't seen Nate in a very long time. He looked worse since I last seen him. His hair was a mess, and he had many cuts on his face. I had a feeling that this wasn't a social visit.

"Hey Nate, what brings you over" I asked.

"I have to tell you something" Nate said.

"Come in" I said.

"It's hard to know where to begin" He said.

"Well try" I said

"A year ago, a man who called him self Cypher attacked me" Nate began.

"You survived an attack from Cypher?" I asked.

"Wait a minute how did you know I know who Cypher was" I asked.

"Because I work for him. He is mad because Sylar was looking for him. He tried to intimidate you into leaving New York." He said.

"I don't believe this" I said sitting down.

"He forced me to work for him. He promised me that if I tried to escape from him he would not only kill me but kill my family" He said

"That's terrible" I said.

"I don't know what to do" He said.

"We will help you, go to the company" I said.

"No, I can't" He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He would know it was me" he said.

"Is there anything I could do" I asked him.

"Just make sure Sylar stays out of Cypher's way" He said. I looked at him.

"He told me who Gabriel was" He said.

"What is your ability" I asked.

"I'm a mind reader" He said.

"I don't know what to do" I admitted.

"Please don't tell anyone I was here" He said

"I can't do that" I said.

"Listen if you don't then you all could die" He said.

"I promise" I said

"Thank you" He said.

"Your welcome" I said.

He left without another word. I was completely shocked. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell anyone about this visit. Nate warned me that there would be serious consequences. I felt so sorry for Nate. He had to work with this awful man. I wanted to help Nate but he was making it difficult.

There was happy news. Elle said that she went for a check up and the doctor said that she was still able to have children. I was happy for her. She was getting a lot better since she tried going back to Tennessee. Ever since the doctor's appointment she was better then she ever has. Erin was planning her wedding out. She set a date for the wedding. She was getting married February 16 of the following year. She said she wanted to have a long engagement.

"Just so you know I invited you Grandma" Erin said.

"Thanks how did you get your address" I asked.

"Gabriel gave it to me" She said.

"Gabby are you ok, you seem distracted" Erin said.

"Nothing just got a lot of things on my mind" I said. It was the truth.

"What's on your mind" She asked.

"What haven't I got on my mind" I said.

"By the way, I ran into Nate the other day" She said.

"Did you talk to him" I asked.

"Yes, He asked how you guys were doing. I told him where you lived" She said

"That explains how he knew where I lived" I said.

"Oh he came to visit you" She said.

"Yes Yesterday" I said.

"Is he doing ok" She asked.

"Yeah, he's fine" I said.

Like always we went to my monthly doctor's appointment. The doctor said everything was fine. He said that the baby was going to be at least 7 or 8 pounds. After the doctor's appointment we went home. There were company cars outside our house.

"Noah, what's going on?" I asked.

"Cypher has killed again" He explained.

"He left a note for you" He said.

_Gabrielle,_

_I see you have had a visit from my assistant. I hope this letter remind you of our deal. _

_Cypher_

"You didn't tell me you had a visitor" Gabriel said.

"I couldn't" I said.

"Why not" Noah said.

"Because I promised him I wouldn't" I explained.

"Gabby, we need to know how he is" Noah said.

"Cypher will kill him" I explained.

"Gabby just tell him" Gabriel said.

"Nathaniel West" I said. I told Noah everything.

"Don't worry Gabby. Were going to help him" Noah said.

It was easier said then done. Noah went to Nate's house, but no one was there. No one had seen Nate in two days. He had been reporting missing. This really frighten me because I thought about what Nate said. Could Nate be dead? After a view days there was nothing to show if Nate was alive or dead. Gabriel said Cypher must be a piece of work. I had to agree. What could Cypher had said to Nate that got him so fearful.


	22. An Upcoming Seperation

All HEROES characters are owned by NBC. All non-cannon characters are my personally creation.

Authors Note: I hope you are still enjoying Reflections.

* * *

Ch. 22 An Upcoming Separation

Gabriel's trial date was coming up. The idea that we might be separated crossed my mine. He couldn't leave me now. Not when our baby was about to be born. I knew that if he was locked up he might be locked up for life. I couldn't bare to think that he might miss our baby's birthdays, first day of school, graduation, and everything else that might happen in our child's life. I know he was thinking about it too.

"If Arnold has anything to say about it, I will be in jail by this time next week" Gabriel said.

"I don't know why he is so biased" I said.

"I bet it's because he just don't like people with abilities" He said.

"What if he has an ability?" I asked him.

"No way will the company not allow a special person in such a high position" He said.

"Bob Bishop was the head of the company, and he had an ability" I said. Bob Bishop was the father of Gabriel's ex girlfriend Elle Bishop.

"Yeah but Bob was extra faithful to the company. He brought his only daughter to the company at a young age, and forced her to work for the company" He said.

"That's terrible" I said.

"That what the company does, if you disagree with the company the made your life hell" He said.

"Noah was talking about leaving this company" I said.

"He said he doesn't trust Arnold Stevens" Gabriel said.

"I know that is way he is staying in the company" I said.

"That man would chop up his arm if it meant his family was safe" Gabriel said.

"I bet you that Arnold Stevens Knows that" I said.

"I just don't want him defending me to harm his reputation at the company" Gabriel said.

"He is a character witness. How will that make him look bad" I asked.

"Mr. Stevens hates Noah." Gabriel said.

"He hates everybody" I concluded.

Elle and Erin were still recovering from their parents' latest visit. I know that they never wanted them in New York again. Elle told me that her dad made an offhanded comment about his father's theories. He also said that he disapproved of his daughter marrying a Indian man. Elle said her father was really racist. Erin told me that her mom never disagreed with their dad, but she didn't agree with him either. Andrea just stood there and allows her husband to talk. Apparent something snapped in her because of the phone call that my friends got.

"Our parents are getting a divorce." Erin announced.

"I am so sorry! Why are they getting divorced" Peter asked.

"They had this huge fight about our dad cutting us off. Then mom was ranted about how it was unfair for him to disapprove of our relationship with Peter and Mohinder" Erin said.

"I thought she hated us" Peter said.

"I don't think she ever said that, did she" I asked.

"No, but she didn't stick up for them either" Elle said.

"I think Mom just hated that she missed your wedding" Erin said.

"I know." Elle said.

"That why she was upset when I told her Peter and I are getting married" Erin said.

Giving their parents upcoming divorce, I thought they would have forgotten about the baby shower. I was pleasantly surprised. My baby show was 4 weeks before Gabriel's trial.

"I love the decorations" I said looking at the hall.

"I know we went overboard" Elle said.

"No, you didn't" I said.

Everyone was there. Hiro and Ando came all the way from Japan. Claire also came, as did my grandma. I meet Tracy Strauss, Noah's ex wife, Matt's wife, and his son Matt. I got a lot of gifts. Most of them were baby clothes. All of them were boys' clothes. I hope the baby was a boy because I would have to repaint the nursery and get new clothes.

"Little Matt is so cute" I said.

"Thanks so much" Matt said.

"He is such a good natured kid" I said.

"I know he is also a good sleeper" Matt said.

"He seems to know Gabriel" I said.

"Oh yeah, he loves Gabriel" Matt said. I gave him a confused look.

"Oh Sylar took over my mind for a little while. Gabriel surprising had some paternal instincts" Matt said.

"Yep I was surprised he knew how to take care of a baby" Matt said.

"Our children are going to have a lot of play dates" I said.

"They are going to be best friends" Matt said

"What if they don't they don't like each other" I asked.

"Were their parents we can force them" Matt said. I laughed.

"Has your wife ever meet Gabriel" I asked.

"Yes he came to my house claiming he was on the police force with me" Matt said.

"Gabriel on a policeman" I said.

"My wife sure didn't believe it" Matt said

"Had a good time Gab" Gabriel asked me when we got home.

"Yes. I loved that everyone was here" I said.

"I was surprised to see Hiro and Ando there" Gabriel said.

"I'm glad they came" I said.

"Now we have the trial to deal with" Gabriel said.

"What's with that face" Gabriel said looking seeing my face.

"I don't like thinking that we might be separated" I said.

"Neither do I" Gabriel said.

_Flashback:_

_ Gabriel and I have had been seeing each for a while. It was taking me a while to get use to our new relationship. I still get uncomfortable when he tried to hold my hand. He was over more and more. Elle and Erin laughed saying that Gabriel first thought of the day was about me. I felt a little guilty when ever they did this because it reminded me that He took our relationship more seriously then I do. _

"_I didn't know you liked Aerosmith" Gabriel said._

"_I love them" I said._

"_I love the song I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" Gabriel said._

"_That's my favorite song" I said._

"_Now way, what's your favorite movie" He said._

"_I love the Matrix" I said_

"_Me too" He said_

"_I never meet someone who I had so much in common with" He said_

I smiled the memory of the early days of our relationship. Things have changed since then. We are now married and about to become married. Gabriel was more then just my husband. He was my best friend. What would I do if he was taken from me.

The next two weeks were spent worrying about the trial. Cypher was still killing. The company food bodies of people that he killed months before they were food. Noah said that the choice of people is what was different about Cypher. He said that Sylar wasn't so picky.

"Hello" I said answer the door.

"Good Morning, Is Gabriel Gray here" The man said. I knew instantly that he was from the company.

"Yeah" I said. Gabriel came to the door.

"Mr. Gray, you are required to stay at the company now until the day of your trial" The man told him.

"I was never told that" Gabriel said.

"I know this is inconvenience" The man said. He put cuffs on him. After they left I called Noah.

"Noah did you know Gabriel had to stay at the company until his trial" I asked him.

"No, Mr. Stevens never mentioned that" He said.

"Well a agent from the company just came to bring him to the company" I said.

"Damn it. I am going to call to see what happening" He said.


	23. Trial Date

All Characters are property of NBC

* * *

Ch. 23 Trial Date

I have been having a horrible time sleeping ever since the company came and arrested Gabriel. Noah called the Company to ask for an explanation. He didn't get much only that Arnold Stevens believes that Gabriel should be at the Company to be made an example of. Gabriel couldn't even have visitors. I know why Arnold Stevens was doing this. It was a tactic to make me join the company. I was just fed up enough to just join the stupid company. A couple days after Gabriel was arrested I had false labor pain. I was relieved that it wasn't actual labor.

"Why do have to go to Tennessee?" I said.

"We don't know. Our Mother just told us to come quickly" Elle said.

"I hope she is ok" I said.

"She sounds fine" Elle said.

"Are you worried?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have no idea why she wants us home" Elle said.

"When will you be back?" I asked her.

"In a few days" Elle said.

"Good luck at home" I said.

"I will call when I know something" Elle said.

I was so stressed out. It seemed like everything was happening all at once. I missed Gabriel. I had to go to a doctor's appointment without him. Of course Elle went with me, but it was always a special time for me and Gabriel. I was so worried about him. They wouldn't even allow me to even talk to him. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Arnold Stevens is just so unreasonable." Noah said.

"Why won't he at least allow me to visit him?" I asked.

"I don't know" Noah said.

"He is doing this because he wants me to join the company" I said.

"I don't know" Noah said.

"Do you have any theories?" I said.

"Stevens is very secretive. There was a man in his office the other day, I didn't like the looks of it" Noah said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because the Company is known for dirty dealing" Noah said.

"Why don't you just quit" I asked.

"Because I still think I can change the company. The company should be a place where people with abilities can go to for help and get the same treatment as people who don't have ability" Noah said.

"How do you purpose that can be achieved" I asked.

"A person who has a big heart and has empathy for those people needs to be running the company. The thing about the old heads of the company is that they were only interested in personal gain and keeping these people secret" Noah said.

"Who are you talking about" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking you" Noah said.

"Me? Head of the company" I asked.

"Yeah. You know how to deal with people's ability and look at who your husband is" Noah said.

"Peter is the one who…" I began.

"Peter is a lot like you in that way, but he is still a little young." Noah said.

"I don't know Noah" I said.

"That's why I wanted you to work for the company" Noah said.

"You want me to take over the company" I said

"You can finally make the company what it was supposed to be from the beginning" Noah said. Noah's phone went off.

"Hello" Noah said. I heard a woman talking.

"Finally. He should have been allowed this right from the beginning." Noah said bitterly and hung up.

"The Company is going to allow you to visit Gabriel" Noah said.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Noah said. That made it easier to sleep at night.

The next morning was slow. I was filled with anticipation.

"Not a nice looking place" I said.

"I know it looks worse then the original company" Noah said.

"Noah Bennett escorting Gabrielle Gray to see prisoner x" Noah said. We were allowed in.

"Gabby" Gabriel said not believing what he was seeing.

"Gabe" I said running over to him. I noticed his right eye was black and blue. He was wearing sweatpants and a plain white shirt. It looks like he hadn't slept for days.

"Are you ok" I said.

"The agents are more abusive then the last" Gabriel said.

"They beat you" I said.

"Apparently they don't like my face" Gabriel said.

"That's horrible" I said sitting down on his bed. Gabriel put his hand on my stomach.

"I hate it here. These pants make my butt look lumpy" Gabriel said.

"I am more concerned about your eye" I said. I got up and wet a towel and put it on his eye.

"It's not that bad. It was worse yesterday" He said.

"I miss you" He said.

"I do too" I said.

"I wish I was there at your last doctor's appointment" He said.

"You didn't miss much Gabe" I said.

"I ruined everything" He said.

"We will figure it all out" I assured him. I said my goodbyes and told him I would see him at his trial date.

The next couple of days went by fast. I finally heard from Elle and Erin.

"Our Mom wanted help moving into a new house. It's is getting pretty nasty" Erin said.

"Is there anything wrong" I said.

"Not only did are dad cheat on our mom but he is not our real father" Erin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are Dad was killed a little before we were born. Our mom didn't want us to grow up without a father. She said she never cared about are dad. She loved our real dad more" Erin said.

"I can't believe this" I said.

"The only reason Mom put up with our dad was because he didn't want us to grow up without a father" Erin said.

The day of the trial came. Elle and Erin were trying to make it back. It didn't look good for them to come to be at the hearing.

"The company vs. Gabriel "Sylar" Gray is in session" Arnold Stevens said. He gave off the look of great importance.

"Defending Mr. Gray is Noah Bennett" Stevens said.

"Mr. Gray admitted that he murdered Samuel Sullivan" Stevens told the court.

"Mr. Stevens the night of the murder, Samuel Sullivan, went to the residence of Peter Petrelli and attacked them. Elle Andrews was attacked and was brought to the hospital. In a fit of rage Gabriel killed Samuel. If Samuel did not attack them then he wouldn't have been killed" Noah said.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Petrelli" Mr. Stevens said.

"Mr. Petrelli is well aware that Gabriel has killed two members of your family and has attacked your niece on certain occasions" Mr. Stevens said.

"We aren't talking about that, were talking about what happened the night Samuel was murdered" Peter said.

"I don't like that tone Petrelli" Stevens said.

"Don't be a smartass Peter" I said under my breath.

"You're not turning me against him. Samuel deserved what he got. It was in a moment of anger Gabriel shouldn't be punished for that" Peter said.

"You're a loyal man Petrelli. Unfortunately your loyalty is to the wrong person" He said dismissing Peter. Peter looked livid. There were more character witnesses. Noah left while the jury was in the meeting. He came back with a file.

"I have some more information that might change people mind about this case" Noah said to the jury.

"What would that be" Arnold Stevens said.

"I submit to the jury that the judge is biased" Noah said.

"Prove it" Arnold Stevens said. Noah gave them the folder.

"Is this true Arnold" Said the man next to him.

"Of course not" Stevens said.

"Then why are these orders of execution signed by you" The man asked.

"They all should be killed" Mr. Stevens said standing up.

"No, not when your killing people without them being found guilt be a court" The man said. He got up.

"I vote that we dismiss the case against Mr. Gray. Our laws clearly state that actions done in anger are not controllable because of how unpredictable abilities are." The man said. Everyone raised there hands, except Stevens.

"Mr. Gray you are free to go" The man said. It was clear that the man held a high position at the company.

"No he is a monster. He should be killed" Mr. Stevens said snapped.

"I want that man arrested" The man said. The agents got to him. Then the agents were pushed back by fire.

"You have ability?" Noah said with disbelieve. In a flash Arnold Stevens was gone.

"I want all agents to follow him" The man said. I went over by Gabriel. I was so happy. He was coming home. I ran over to him and kissed him like I never kissed him before.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gray" The man said.

"Yes" I replied.

"My name is Frank Miller; I am second in command at the company. I want to apologize for the treatment of your family by the company. You have the company full apologizes" Mr. Miller said.

"Thanks" I said not knowing what to say.

"I want to invite you and Mr. Gray to join the company. The company has a lot to change and we want people that have dealt with the company to change it" Mr. Miller said.

"I'm not sure" I said looking at Gabriel.

"The jury wants You, Mrs. Gray, to be the head of the new company" Mr. Miller said.

"Why don't you want to" I asked.

"I know I won't be able to bring the change we need" Mr. Miller said.

"I will think about it" I said.

"Why don't you go to the car, I am going to check on Peter" Gabriel said.

"Ok see you out there" I said. I waited by the car.

"Gabby" I heard someone yell.

"Nate?" I said

"I need your help" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't explain here. Come with Me" He said.

"I don't know about this Nate' I said.

"If you don't you, Sylar, and your friends could die" Nate said.


	24. Cypher's Story

I own nothing. NBC owns HEROES. Yes I used another Matrix reference. Sue me. No really please don't.

* * *

Ch. 24 Cypher's Story

I followed Nate down the street, and then we got a taxi and went to a small house. The house looked decent enough. I was still a little nervous and was looking over my shoulder. Nate seemed to be in a different world. He seemed to be looking for someone. He hadn't spoken to me since we got into the taxi.

"I have to make sure were not followed" Nate said.

"Why don't you want me to follow you" I asked suspiciously.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone" Nate said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I'm Cypher" Nate said. I couldn't believe it. Looking back I remembered Nate's strange behavior.

"Why?" I said.

"It happened slowly at first. I was able to do things that I have never done before. Things became easier to learn. Then I started losing track of time. One night I fell asleep and I woke up putting my bloody clothes in the wash. I could eat or sleep for weeks. I started fighting with my parents. Then I meet my ex girlfriend. Everything was great for awhile. Then my girl friend changed. She brought him out, Cypher.

"Why would your ex girlfriend do that" I asked walking towards the door.

"Don't walk away from me" Nate said harshly.

"If you make me angry Cypher will come out" Nate warned.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"My girlfriend turned out new about my condition. She was working with someone, Arthur Petrelli" Nate said bitterly.

"What does that have to do with Sylar" I said.

"Cypher was jealous of Sylar" Nate said.

"Why" I asked. I was now getting scared.

"Arthur told Cypher that he was special. That he wanted him as a son instead of Peter and Nathan" Nate said.

"Arthur always says that about his sons" I said.

"Well Cypher believed him, and then Sylar killed Arthur. Cypher was pissed" Nate said. Then Nate went silent. His eyes went black.

"Nate, Nate" I said waving my hands in his eyes.

"Nate is not here right now" Nate said. His voice was harsher.

"Cypher" I said.

"Good guess there dolly" Cypher said.

"What do you want" I said.

"Well I want to kill Sylar. He is going to notice that you're gone and will come for you, his love. I also would like revenge on my dear ex girlfriend, Jade White" He said.

"What you use to date Jade" I asked him.

"Yes. You two have more in common then you think. You Whites are both sluts" Cypher said. I slapped him.

"I really wished you hadn't of done that" He said venomously. He grabbed my hands.

"What are you going to do kill me?" I asked him.

"No, I am just keeping you hear until he comes looking for you" He said tying my hands together.

"Please, let me go" I begged him.

"Don't worry, It won't be too gory" He said. He left me in the dark.

I never had been in a worse position. How did I get into this? What was worse was that I was starting to have false labor pains again. At least I hope they were false. Cypher kept coming back. I was hoping that Nate would come back, and set me free. The pains were getting worse.

"Guess you don't mean as much to Sylar as I thought" Cypher spat.

"Wanna bet asshole" Gabriel said. He made sure to shock him. Peter, Elle and Erin came in with him. Elle and Erin immediately went to me and untied me. Peter helped Sylar fight Cypher.

"Sylar we meet at last" Cypher.

"Nate?" Sylar said confused.

"Oh you mean the other me. Yes but eventually it will be me all the time" Cypher said.

"What are you talking about? I never went through this. I always knew what I was doing" Sylar said. He looked livid.

"I don't know why? It must be because Nate is schizophrenic." Cypher said.

"Yeah Nate is the crazy one" Peter said.

"How am I crazy" Cypher said. He seemed to be insulted that he was called crazy.

"First off you are trying to kill someone who was trying to help you. You also kidnapped my pregnant wife, who is about to give birth" Sylar said.

"Nobody move" A familiar voice said behind me. Jade arrived with a gun in hand; she was pointing it at Cypher.

"Hello darling. You're looking good." Cypher said.

"I'm not your darling" Jade said.

"I should be mad at you" Cypher snapped.

"Why is that Cypher" Jade said.

"Because you made me like this" Cypher said.

"You didn't need my help, you were already crazy" Jade said.

"Is that why when we watch the Matrix you called me your Cypher" Nate said.

"I actually tolerated you back then, now I know why I started hating you so much. You should of known that I don't fall in love with anyone. First you tried to kill me then you kidnapped my sister. You're an ass!" Jade ranted. Sylar used his ability to push the gun out with her hand.

"Everybody shut up. You're both going to the Company" Sylar said. He was not a quiet watchmaker anymore. He was a man that was pissed, he became Sylar.

"Never" Cypher said. I shrieked with pain.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Elle asked.

"My water broke" I croaked.

"WHAT!" Elle and Erin said.

"I had been having contractions for about two hours" I said.

"We have to bring her to the hospital" Erin said.

"Come on Gabe" Peter said. Sylar's eyes were on Cypher. It looked like he was deciding the best way to kill him.

"I'll deal with you later" Sylar said.

"I'm going with you" Jade said.

"What?" Peter said

"You think I will miss the birth of my Niece of Nephew don't you" Jade said. Sylar gave her a murderous look.

"Look I just want to be with my sister. You can thow me in the company later" Jade said.

"Why start caring now" I asked.

"Cause you're my sister, your one of the few people that ever put up with me." She said.

"Come with us" Sylar snapped.


	25. New Life

I own nothing. HEROES characters are property of NBC.

* * *

Ch. 25 New Life

We got to the hospital at warp speed. Gabriel looked at the nurses who were tending to me with murderous glare for even touching me. Erin had to remind him that the kind of had to look at me in order to help me. He eased up a bit after that.

"Ouch" I shrieked. I was in a lot of pain.

"Your contractions are coming closer and closer together" The nurse said.

"How much longer" I asked.

"You have enough time for a epidural" The nurse said

"I'll take it" I said quickly. Gabriel came back with my over night bag.

"You doing ok Gabby" Gabriel said. I nodded.

"The contractions are awful" I said. He kissed me on my forehead.

"I missed you" I said.

"Don't scare me like that ever again" Gabriel said taking my hand.

"I thought I could trust Nate" I said.

"You thought I could trust Nate" I said.

"You thought you could help him. You're a sweet person for doing so. That is what I love about you" Gabriel said.

"Gabby!" My Grandma said.

"Grandma you made it" I said cheerfully. My grandma started crying when she saw me.

"Congratulations to you both" She said. She hugged Gabriel.

"I meet you sister outside" She said.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's ok. She seemed really quiet" Grandma said.

Suddenly it hit me. I was having a baby. I couldn't help but worry if the baby was healthy. What if the baby had Gabriel's ability? Either way in a few hours we were going to be parents. Peter came in to visit.

"Gabby, you look like hell" Peter said smirking.

"I'm in labor. What's your excuse" I retorted.

"Ouch" Peter said pretending to be hurt.

"How was the epidural?" Peter asked.

"I was a godsend" I said.

Two hours later I was ready to deliver. After an intense thirty minutes we were parents. Elle, Erin and Gabriel were all in the room with me. It was excited to hear the baby's first cry.

"Congratulations! It's a boy" The doctors said.

"Hello Noah Anthony Gray" I said.

Everyone came in to see the baby. Everyone thought little Noah was a doll.

"He's beautiful Gab" Erin said.

"I see he has Gabriel's hair" Elle said.

"He has Gabby's eyes" Peter said.

"What is with that look Peter" I asked him.

"I knew it" Peter said.

"I owe you 50 dollars" Noah asked. Peter put out his hands.

"What" I asked.

"Noah and I had a bet" Peter explained.

"That it was going to be a boy" I asked.

"Yeah. Noah said it was a girl" Peter said

"Can I hold him?" Jade asked.

"Ok" I said giving her Noah.

"He's really sweet" Jade said. I looked at her.

"I know that I have to go back to the company" Jade said.

"What did you do to Cypher" I asked.

"Well Arthur wanted me to watch over him. I got a bit closer then what I was comfortable with" Jade said.

"Typical. Your always hurting people" I said.

"Gab, I will never change. I don't want to. I'm a bitch. I'm ok with that. We are who we are" Jade said.

"Gabriel changed" I reminded her.

"That's because he wanted to." Jade said.

"You always hated him" I said.

"He's my brother-in-law. I don't exactly have to like him" Jade said.

"I hope you enjoy the company. I said" Jade said.

"I'm sure I won't. Call me sometimes" Jade said.

"I don't think I will" I admitted.

"You never do" Jade smirked. Noah and the Haitian were waiting for her. Finally it was just me and Gabriel. Gabriel fed Noah.

"Gab, I think I'm going to take the job at the Company" He said.

"Why" I asked shocked.

"Frank Miller convinced me that it is a good decision" He said.

"I think you should take the job as head of the Company" Gabriel said.

"Why" I asked.

"It's a good job. If Noah has an ability, we can help him more" Gabriel said.

"I'll think about it" I said.

"You seem really comfortable with a baby in your hands" I comment. It was an adorable site.

Right away we went to home. Except this time we had someone new living with us. Thank goodness Gabriel can get bye with little slip. I might be over 200 years old but I am worthless without at least seven hours of sleep. We loved our new addition to our family. Claire stopped by to see him. Elle had to practically pry Noah out of Claire's hands. I finally made my decision about the job at the company.

Two weeks after Noah was born Erin and Elle had dinner at the house.

"I called Frank Miller" I said.

"What for" Elle asked me.

"To tell him I wanted the job at the company" I said.

"Wow what made you decides that" Erin asked.

"I figured I had been doing it for hundred years, why not have help" I asked.

"You're going to be great at it" Elle said.

"They want you and Mohinder to help with the hospital their building for special people" I said.

"A hospital" Elle asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the conditions I asked for" I said. Noah began to cry.

"It's ok my Noah" I said rocking him.

"I never thought I would see that" Erin said.

"Me with a baby" I asked.

"No you with your baby" Erin said. I kissed little Noah's forehead. He grabbed hold my finger.

"The company still looking for Nate" Elle asked.

"Yes. They said it would be easier because they know who he is now." I said.

"I still can't get over the fact that he use to date Jade" Erin said.

"You two obviously like the same type of men" Elle said.

"She didn't really care about him" I said.

"Maybe she wouldn't be so grouchy if she had a boyfriend" Erin suggested.

"I don't think that would help" I said. I hadn't thought of my sister since she left. It was good to have a little break from all the problems. I know that I would have to think about it, but for know it was Me, Gabriel, and our little man.


	26. The Company Family

I own nothing. NBC owns HEROES.

* * *

Ch. 26 The Company Parents

Two weeks after little Noah was born we took him to his two week check up. Then he got shots. He was not so happy after that. It was surprising how easy it was to bring Noah into our lives. It was like he was always there. Two weeks later it was the night before we started our company jobs.

"He is very fussy this morning" I said.

"He needs a nap" Gabriel said.

"We tried to put him down for a nap" I said.

"I got an idea" Gabriel said. He left the room. While I waited for him I did the dishes. Finally he came back. Little Noah was asleep in his arms.

"How did you get him to sleep" I asked him.

"I just lied done on the couch with him and laid him on my chest" He said.

"Your kidding" I said disbelief.

"Yeah he fell asleep right away" Gabriel said.

"I am going to miss us being together like this when we start our jobs tomorrow" I said.

"Are you worried?" Gabriel asked.

"I am a little bit" I said.

"Why" He asked setting Noah down in his cribbed. Noah was clearly spoiled by his father.

"It just that you're an agent and some agents die on missions" I said.

"It's different this time. There is less of a threat so there is less of a fight." He said lying down on the couch. He motioned me to lie down with him.

The next day we got up 9 in the morning. I had to laugh at Gabriel in suit. He looked like he belonged in a suit.

"Well if it isn't the FBI" I said.

"I'm a company man now. I have to look professional" He said.

"Well be careful with Peter today" I said.

"It's not a huge job. It just a standard person with a developing ability kind of mission" Gabriel said.

"Alright be careful Honey" I said kissing him.

"See you later sport" Gabriel said kissing Noah on the forehead. A company car took me and little Noah to the company. Gabriel went with Peter. There was a daycare set up for Noah at the Company. Like the old company it was disguised as a paper plant.

"Good Morning Mrs. Gray or Miss White" My assistant said nervously. She obviously was new.

"Mrs. Gray is fine. Chelsea is it" I asked.

"Yes. Chelsea Mills" She said.

"Is that your baby? He is adorable" She said.

"Thank you" I said.

"How old is he" Chelsea asked.

"4 weeks" I said.

"The Company has been talking about the Grays for weeks" She said.

"It was nothing bad" She said quickly seeing my face.

"Everyone is impressed. I mean your husband use to kill people. Then you two met and everything changed. The way some most people tell you and him were meant for each other" She said. I smiled. I was still in awe at how surprised people got when they talked about Gabriel. I was so proud of him.

"Where is my office" I said. I liked this girl.

"Down the hall, do you want coffee" She asked.

"No that's fine" I said. I brought Noah to the daycare.

The morning went by slowly. I had a morning meeting with Frank Miller. Noah Bennett now held a higher position at the Company. He made sure that the people who stayed at the company were comfortable. He reported to me how the missions were going. I went to check on Noah and went back to my office. Gabriel called around noon. He said that everything was fine. He was going out to another house. I then reread all the special people's files. I then started the new file for Nate. Nate hadn't been seen since the day before Noah was born. Suddenly I heard screaming in the hallway.

"WHERE IS SHE" Cypher bellowed.

"What are you doing here Cypher" I asked.

"Looking for you" He said.

"Don't do anything stupid. You're in the company building" Noah said. He was in front of me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm challenging the Company. We will see if they can catch me" He said.

"Get him" Frank said. Suddenly there was a huge boom.

"Frank are you alright?" I said. He was bleeding from the head.

"I think my leg is broken bring me to Elle" He said.

"Follow him" I said to the agents. Noah and I brought him to Elle.

"Frank what happened" Elle asked.

"Cypher" I said.

"Cypher was here" She asked.

"Afraid so" I said.

"That man is crazy" She said. She healed Frank right away. Elle had many patients that day.

"Gabby are you alright" Gabriel came in after a day on the field.

"Cypher was here. I said while feeding Noah.

"Damn that man is crazy" He said.

"Gabby, I want to join the team of agents looking for Cypher" He said.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" He said

"Cypher is dangerous. He promised that he wouldn't rest until he killed you" I said.

"Peter and I went to a house of a woman who was a speedster. She was murdered. I know it was Cypher" He said.

"You're not going to let this go" I said. He nodded.

"Ok but please be careful" I said. He took Noah.

"Hey buddy" He said cuddling Noah. We then went home.

After putting Noah to sleep we watched a movie. We were just about to go to sleep when we heard a knock on the door. I went to answer the door. Standing in the door way was a young boy. He looked around 13 or 14. The only thing he had on him was a dark blue backpack.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello My name is Micah Saunders" He said.

"How can I help you" I asked.

"I'm looking for the head of the company. I got this address" He explained. Gabriel entered the room.

"Rebel" He said shocked.

"Sylar" Micah said confused.


	27. Micah's Return

I love Heroes but NBC owns it. I am required not to take any credit for the show's creation. I just don't like lawyers. Unless they look like Zachary Quinto.

* * *

Ch. 27 Micah's Return

"How do you know each other?" I asked my husband.

"It's a long story" Gabriel said.

"You look better then the last time I saw you" said Micah to Gabriel. I looked him confused.

"What can I help you with Micah" I asked.

"My aunt is missing. I was hoping you can help me" Micah said.

"When was the last time you saw you aunt" I asked.

"4 months ago" He replied.

"What's her name" I asked.

"Tracy Strauss" He said.

"I know her" I said.

"Who are you staying with" I asked. I didn't know what made me asked this.

"I sort of wonder" He asked.

"Gabby can I see you in the other room" Gabriel asked. I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's an Orphan" Gabriel said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's dad died a few months after Peter exploded and his Mother died shortly after that" He said.

"That's horrible" I said.

"What are we going to do" He asked.

"We can't just throw him out on the street" I said.

"Of course not" He said. We agreed Micah should stay the night. We would bring him to the Company tomorrow. We went back to the room.

"Micah we can't help you tonight, but you are welcome to stay here. Tomorrow we will bring you to the Company" I said

"I don't know about this" He said.

"Please stay. Are you hungry" Gabriel said.

"You want me to stay" He said. Gabriel nodded.

"We have leftovers" I said. Micah ate like he hadn't eaten in days. He slept on the couch.

The next day I called Noah to my office. We talked about Micah Saunders for hours.

"What was I supposed to do Noah" I asked him.

"Poor Micah. I met Niki and DL. The family has had so many problems" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well his father went to jail, and his mom was a stripper because she couldn't pay the bills. Then His mom had a split personality called Jessica. His dad was shot and killed then his mom was killed in an explosion. Micah saw the building exploded." He said.

"Poor kid" I said.

"Gabriel was ok with him being there" Noah asked.

"Yeah. It was only for a night" I said. He gave me a strange look.

"Gabby did you know he has family in Louisiana" He asked.

"No" I said.

"His grandma kicked him out and he has no other family but his aunt" He said.

"Why did his grandma kick him out" I asked.

"Micah is very difficult. His mom had a terrible time with him at public school" Noah said.

"How do you know all of this" I asked.

"I like keeping an eye on him" Noah said.

"Why?" I asked.

"His only 14 years old" He said sadly. I felt so sorry for Micah. He had no home to go to.

"Did you know his aunt was missing" I asked.

"No, not until you told me" He said

"What are we going to do" I asked

"We will send a search team to Niki's house. Then I will find a place for Micah to stay" Noah said.

"Gabby, don't even think about it" Noah said.

"What?" I said.

"I know that face. You are thinking about having Micah stay with you" He said.

"You think it's a bad idea" I said.

"You and Gabriel just have too much going on" Noah said.

"We can handle it" I said.

We went home that night, Micah was still with us. After Noah went to sleep. I decided to talk to Gabriel.

"Gabe I want him to stay with us" I said.

"What" He said.

"I just wouldn't feel comfortable with him running around on the streets" I said.

"I don't know" Gabriel said.

"What if Noah was in Micah's position. Wouldn't you want somebody to do that for him" I said.

"I hope Noah doesn't have that kind of life" Gabriel said. I used my pouty face on him.

"Fine. We can try it out. At least for a little while" He said.

"Thank you" I said.

"You enjoy your power over me. Don't you?" He smirked.

"Damn right I do" I said. We went to the front room.

"Micah we want you to stay with us a little while" I said.

"Really" He asked.

"Yes. Noah will enroll you in school" I said.

"I can leave if I want to" He said.

"If you don't like it here" I said. He was thinking about it really hard.

"Ok, I will do it. I just don't wan to go to private school" He said.

"Why not" Gabriel asked.

"Uniforms" He said horrified. I had to laugh.

"Ok then we have an extra room upstairs" I said.

"I get my own room" He asked.

"Well you don't want to sleep on the couch every night. Trust me it's not comfortable. Right Gabriel" I said looking at Gabriel. Gabriel gave me a death glare.

"Thanks Mrs. Gray" Micah said.

"Call me Gabby" I said.

"You sure you're ok with this Sylar" He said looking at Gabriel.

"Yes I am and I go by Gabriel now" He said.

"Gabriel?" Micah said confused.

"You didn't think my real name was Sylar. Did you" Gabriel said.

"No, I guess I always thought it was something different" Micah said.

"That's what I said when I met him" I said.

"Well I think I'll go to bed" Micah said yawning.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Thanks again" Micah said.

"What did you get us into" Gabriel said.

"Why he's a good kid" I said.

"He is also a teenager." He said.

"He's still a good kid" I said.

"I didn't say that he wasn't. He just has a lot of trauma in his past that nobody can change. You know first hand what that can do to a person" Gabriel said.

"We have to help him" I said.

"The only problem is that you want to help him more then he wants you to" He said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I know you. You just don't want to help him find Tracy. You want to help him emotional too" Gabriel said.

"I just want to make sure he is alright" I said.

"I just don't want you to be broken hearted when this doesn't work" Gabriel said.

"You think Tracy is dead" I said.

"I don't know. The company knew that Peter was alive when everyone that differently. They don't know what happened to Tracy. It's hard to say." Gabriel said.

"All we can do it try" I said.

"Noah's up" Gabriel said.

"I'll get him" I said.

Maybe it was a mistake for Micah to live with us. I just don't care at the moment. I knew that Micah had a past. I know that it was going to be hard but if we didn't try then Micah could end up worse then before. I didn't know it at the time but Micah would become more then just a kid of the street to me.


	28. Getting into a Routine

I own nothing. I never will. NBC owns Heroes.

Author's Note: Enjoy the conclusion of Reflection in the Mirror. Sequel should be out by tomorrow.

* * *

Ch. 28 Getting into a Routine

I was able to get Micah into the local high school. I think Micah was excited to be going back to school. Things at the Company got back to normal after Cypher somehow got into the Company. No one could find an explanation to why Cypher got in. It seemed like he got in by a company card. There was nothing to suggest otherwise.

"How does it feel to be head of the company" Erin said.

"Like I need a scotch" I said. Erin just about tied laughing.

"What?" I said asking for an explanation

"Well Mohinder told me a story about Pete the other day" She said.

"What did he do" I asked.

"Well Nathan stole a bottle of scotch from his father. He and Peter went to the tree house they use to have. Nathan got Peter drunk for the first time" She said almost chocking with laughter.

I was laughing to. I knew that tree house. I had been to that tree house. Arthur would have thrown a fit if he knew what his son's were up to. The Petrelli boys were always on there best behavior with there father around. Both boys had their rebellious phases.

"Peter drunk, that's an image I would pay to see" I said.

"Peter talks about Nathan all the time" Erin said. I felt guilty. Nathan was killed by Sylar during a fight.

That night I went home. Micah was playing with Noah on the floor. Noah was giggling with glee. Gabriel came in the room with a box of pizzas. It was pizza and movie night at the Gray house. It was a tradition Gabe and I came up with while we were dating.

"What is the movie tonight" I asked.

"I say lets have Micah chose" Gabe said.

"Really" Micah said surprised.

"Yes" Gabe said smiling. Even though they fight a lot, Gabe still treated Micah as part of the family. Micah looked up to Gabe and adored little Noah.

"How about The Blues Brothers" He said.

Gabe and I loved that movie to so we watched it. Before the movie I made us popcorn. Elwood and Jake were just about to get caught by the police when our door bell rang. Before I could get to the door, the door was busted in.

"What the…." Gabriel said. In the front door was Arnold Stevens and Cypher.

"Good Evening Mr. Gray, Mrs. Gray, and Mr. Saunders" he looked at Noah in Micah's arms.  
"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I came to destroy the Grays. It's a bonus that the last remaining Saunders is here" Arnold Stevens said.

"Can I take the little ones ability sir" Cypher said looking at Micah. I didn't like the way he was looking at Micah.

"Gabby run! Get Micah and Noah out of here" Gabriel said. I obeyed. Micah gave Noah to me and we were out of here. I was out of the house when I realized I lost Micah.

"MICAH!" I yelled. There was no reply.

Noah started to cry. In the distant I heard gun shots. I then realized I had my cell phone in my pocket. I was about to call Peter when I saw him. Gabriel came out with Micah in his hands.

"His been shot" He said.

"They shot a child" I said.

"Call Peter" Gabriel said. Noah was still crying really hard.

"It's ok baby. The bad men are gone" I said dialing the phone.

"Peter get here now" I said.

"What's wrong" Peter said.

"Arnold and Cypher came to our house. Micah's been shot" I said. Peter was here with five minutes.

"I'll take his to Elle. She's on duty" Peter said. We got in our car and followed him.

It seemed like everyone was at the hospital. Erin came right after us.

"How is he?" Erin said.

"His in critical condition" I said sobbing.

"He will be ok" Erin said trying to comfort me.

"Erin, his dad died from being shot" I said crying harder.

"Is Noah ok?" She asked.

"His fine he was just frighten" I said. Noah was now asleep in his carrier.

"Was Gabriel hurt" Erin asked.

"He's fine" I said. Gabriel finally came back.

"How is he" I said.

"There brining him to surgery right now" Gabriel said. I starting crying. Gabriel brought me into a hug.

"It was Arnold" Gabriel said.

"What?" I said.

"That was how many of Cypher's murders we so quiet. Arnold was helping him all this time" Gabriel said.

"Wait is that how he got into the Company so quickly" I asked. He nodded.

"This isn't good" I said.

"Their going to pay for what they did. Shooting a child" Gabriel said.

"Micah was right behind me" I said.

"I know. He came back in to help me. Then Cypher just shoot him" Gabriel said. He then did something I never saw him do. He broke down.

"Micah will be alright" I said.

"How do you know" He said.

"He has to be" I said.

It was clear now what had to be done. We had to find Arnold Stevens and Cypher. We had to find a way for the Company to be safe. We also needed a way to add protection on our house. Now that Cypher and Arnold knew where we lived we weren't safe. No one was safe with these men running around. It was a long road. This night got everyone out of there routines. As I mother, I was glad Niki wasn't alive to relive this night. I just hoped that Micah would be ok.


End file.
